Just give me a reason
by Maay30
Summary: Sólo…sólo dame una razón para mantener mi corazón latiendo. Que puedo hacer para seguir mi vida sin ellos. AllxHaru...Hasta ahorita.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

No puede ser cierto…Es imposible

Mis lágrimas no dejan de caer, mi pecho duele demasiado, no me importa estar corriendo bajo la fuerte lluvia, ni saber hacia dónde voy, solo quiero escapar, pensar que todo es una pesadilla.

-Por favor, ellos no, mi familia no-

* * *

><p>Como todos los días después de la escuela me dirijo a la casa de Tsuna-san, es tan divertido pasar momentos con todos. Al llegar me doy cuenta que la puerta de la casa está completamente abierta - <em>Hahi! Que extraño <em>– mi curiosidad es tan grande que entro a la casa sin hacer ningún ruido, mientras avanzaba logro identificar las voces de mis amigos en la sala, así que voy hacia ellos pero el escuchar que me mencionan hace que me esconda recargada en la pared.

-Me niego a dejar a Haru sola!- esa voz era de Kyoko-chan, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, nunca la había escuchado hablar con preocupación y desesperación.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Kyoko-san, no dejaremos a Haru-san sola- ahora era la voz de Chrome, no escuchaba tranquila ni nerviosa, si no desafiante.

-Nagi será mejor que te sientes al igual que tu amiguita y sigan escuchando- un escalofrió paso por mi espalda, la voz de mukuro se notaba fastidiado, además que nunca había escuchado que le hablara con tal autoridad a Chrome-chan.

-_Que está pasando?_- jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa, ellos estaban muy serios y me daba cuenta que yo era el principal tema de conversación.

-Como estaba mencionando…-_ese era Tsuna-san?,_ su voz era más gruesa y autoritaria- en unas semanas todos partiremos a Italia para un entrenamiento especial antes de convertirme en Décimo Vongola, todos mis guardianes están obligados a acompañarme sin excepciones, así como los demás miembros allegados a mi familia, eso las considera a ustedes Kyoko-san y Hana-san.

-Pero…pero Haru también es parte de la familia, ella viajo con nosotros al futuro- decía Kyoko-chan.

-La única razón por la cual Haru viajó con nosotros fue porque la vaca estúpida dejó caer la bazuka de los 10 años en ella, la única que estaba en los planes de ser llevada al futuro eras tú Kyoko-san- esa era la voz de Reborn-chan.

-Pero ella es nuestra amiga- Kyoko se escuchaba desesperada-No podemos dejarla aquí sola, y si alguien viene a atacarla?

-Eso no pasará- La voz de Tsuna se escuchó desinteresada, nunca lo había escuchado así- porque romperemos todo lazo con ella, como he dicho las únicas que están en la mira eres tu Kyoko-san y Hana-san, tu al ser la hermana de Ryohei y Hana al ser la novia de él. Haru nunca fue considerada como parte de la familia, nisiquiera la podemos considerar como amiga.

-_Que?_- No puedo creerlo, Tsuna…Tsuna-san es incapaz de decir eso.

-No, no puedo creerlo Tsuna-san, hemos vivido tantos momentos con ella, como es posible que no la consideren su amiga y parte de la familia?- _Duele, mi pecho duele_ –Ustedes también piensan así?- solo se escuchaba silencio, _ellos también pensaban así, nunca me consideraron su amiga? _–No lo entiendo…simplemente no lo entiendo- sollozos, solo escuchaba sollozos de Kyoko-chan, los demás estaban en silencio hasta que…- Tienes que entenderlo Kyoko-san, las únicas que formaron un lazo con ella fueron tu y Chrome, para los demás ella es un estorbo.

_Estorbo…estorbo…estorbo…_

Rápidamente salí de esa casa, mi corazón estaba destrozado, dolía demasiado, solo quería desaparecer. Ellos no eran mi familia, ese no era el tierno Tsuna-san.

Que está pasando?

Otra vez me quedare sola?

-Por favor, ellos no, mi familia no- susurraba mientras corría a un lugar lejano, un lugar donde pueda descargar todo mi sufrimiento. De repente mis pies no aguantaron y me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo. Mis manos cubrían mi rostro, no podía dejar de llorar. En eso escucho pasos cerca de mí, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero saber de nadie.

-Así que escuchaste todo- esa voz…levanto mi cara para ver a mi primer amor, pero no logro reconocerlo, sus ojos muestran frialdad al igual que su cara, después me doy cuenta que no viene solo si no con todos sus guardianes y en el hombro de este se encuentra Reborn- Entonces será mucho más fácil, quiero que nos dejes en paz a todos, incluyendo a Kyoko-san y a Chrome- mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa, mientras más lágrimas fluyen de estos. Siento temor, nunca había visto esas expresiones en ellos.

-Es verdad?...es verdad que no sienten nada por mi?...que no me consideran su amiga?- los miro a todos directamente en sus ojos, quiero encontrar en ellos algo que me diga que es mentira, que están fingiendo.

-Es verdad, nunca te consideramos de esa manera- no había rastro de que mentían, llevé una mano a mi pecho, por favor paren esto, quiero despertar.

-Solo una razón…- mi voz suena débil, desde hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así –_mientes, nunca habías sentido tanto dolor como ahora_-

-Eres débil, mírate ahora nada más estas llorando como una mujer débil, eres fastidiosa estando detrás del Décimo aún cuando sabes que él no siente nada por ti- cada palabra que dice Gokudera es como si me estuvieran enterrando una daga, eso es lo que piensan de mi? – Nunca pensamos en ti, solo nos dábamos cuenta que tu presencia nos fastidiaba…quieres más?

-No- no aguantaba, ya no quería escuchar más, quería que se fueran, ya no quería verlos- es suficiente, por favor ya basta- sentía mis ojos arder, estaba cansada, lo único que quería era despertar de esta pesadilla.

-Bien, eso era todo lo que teníamos que decirte Miura- mi mirada bajó no quería levantar la mirada, no quería- No queremos verte cerca de ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera en la preparatoria Namimori el tiempo en que estemos aquí. Así que adiós Haru Miura – después de decir eso se fueron y yo me quedé ahí sin decir nada, mis ojos se habían cansado de tanto llorar, lo único que sentía era el caer de la lluvia. No quería creer esto, esto no estaba pasando en realidad, quería despertar…

-Quiero despertar, por favor quiero despertar- llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, me dolía, todo me dolía. Una parte de mi no quería creer esto pero otra parte sabía que esto era real, ellos no sentían nada por mí, todo lo que pasamos juntos era mentira, todo el tiempo para ellos fui un estorbo, la amiga de Kyoko y Chrome…

-Sólo…sólo dame una razón para mantener mi corazón latiendo-

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Hola! Bueno pues regresé con una nueva historia... me gustó mucho los reviews que me dejarón en el fic popular que me llegó la inspiracion :D desgraciadamente no para hacer la segunda parte de ese fic (sii, ayer decidí que haría segunda parte) pero espero les guste este nuevo fic :)

No soy muy buena escribiendo fics largos...pero ya tengo la trama de este fic y de hecho ya estoy comenzando a escribir el primer capitulo :) creo que subiré cap semanalmente (cada domingo que es cuando no ando atareada de trabajos). La verdad me encantaría saber que piensan del fic y así para poder seguir escribiendo :D

Otra cosa! pues este fic será romántico con algo de drama por lo tanto...no se que pareja ponerle a Haru! me encanta el 2786, 0086, 1886, 5986, 6986 y D86 aunque la última pareja creo que la omitiré en este fic, bueno de aqui al domingo espero me dejen reviews y me digan que pareja les gustaría :D (obviamente con Haru) se los agradecería bastante,no tiene que ser las que mencioné, si les gusta otra persona con Haru aceptare si desición :) solo quiero saber en quien piensan para asi decidir que pareja escribir, si no otra vez me partire la cabeza pensando con quien dejaré a Haru :(

También, me gustaría tener pareja para Kyoko y Chrome, la verdad a mi no me gusta el 2795, odio que Kyoko se quede con Tsuna así que no se a quien ponerle de pareja Kyoko, con Chrome no es tan dificil me gusta mucho el 8096 y el 2796 así que si Tsuna no se queda con Haru pues se queda con Chrome :P depende del resultado de la pareja de Haru creo que me decidiré por las otras parejas, pero también me gustaría contar con su opinion :D

Creo que mis notas son mas grandes que el cap :P bueno eso ya es todo muchas gracias por leer!

_**Aclaración:**_ Los personajes tienen la misma edad que en el manga, supongo que entre 15 y 16 :D


	2. Adiós

Capitulo 1- Adiós

Ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Tsuna-san y los demás. Desde ese día nada ha sido lo mismo.

Me levanto como todos los días, me doy un baño para así poder ir a la escuela, después de eso me miro al espejo para poder cepillar mi cabello y me quedo un momento observándome.

Mis ojos están hinchados y con unas notables ojeras, mi cara se nota pálida y más blanca de lo normal.

-Que es lo que hice?- esta semana me la he pasado llorando pero eso no evita que en estos momentos libere lágrimas de mis ojos cafés-Que hice mal? Porque…porque me trataron así?-mis manos cubren mi cara para así tratar de detener mis lágrimas, pero sé que es inútil.

Me quedo unos minutos llorando, sin ganas cepillo mi cabello y me alisto con el uniforme para ir a la preparatoria. Bajo las escaleras solo para no encontrar a nadie en casa – _como siempre- _solo veo un plato con dos piezas de pan tostado, últimamente no he tenido hambre así que dejo el desayuno tal como está.

Mientras camino rumbo a la escuela no puedo evitar sentirme triste, en esta semana he vuelto a ser la misma de antes –_la misma antes de que conociera a Tsuna-san y los demás_-, muerdo mi labio para evitar volver a llorar, solo quería que el día acabara.

Inconscientemente, mis pies me llevaron a la preparatoria Namimori, me quede unos momentos viendo la entrada de la escuela y a sus alumnos. Sé que Tsuna-san y los demás me habían dicho que no me acercara pero era inevitable, quería saber cómo se encontraban, quería saber si ellos estaban tristes, felices, enojados, quería saber todo de ellos –_quiero saber si ellos me extrañan aunque sea un poco_-, después de un rato pienso que es inútil así que me doy la vuelta para ir hacia Midori, pero al dar la vuelta mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado.

Frente a mi estaba Tsuna-san y los demás, hasta Hibari-san estaba con ellos, en el hombro de Yamamoto-san estaba Reborn; pude ver como transformaron su sonrisa a una cara seria, yo solo me quedé paralizada, no sabía que hacer.

-Haru-san- esa era la voz de Enma; él y los demás de su familia tenían una cara seria.

Pude ver como Kyoko-chan trataba de aguantar las lágrimas al igual que Chrome, mientras que Hana me miraba con lástima. Mis amigas… a pesar de que no entendía porque me hicieron eso los chicos, no podía dejarlas solas.

-Kyo…- pero no pude pronunciar su nombre ya que las palabras de Tsuna-san aparecieron en mi mente – _Quiero que nos dejes en paz, incluyendo a Kyoko-san y Chrome-san_-.

-Que haces aquí Miura?- Reborn-chan…su voz era sería y fría, nunca me había hablado de esa forma-te hice una pregunta-no podía hablar, estaba paralizada, tenía miedo, miedo del nuevo Reborn…ese Reborn que me ve como si fuera una amenaza.

-Te-tengo qu-que pasa-ar por a-qui para ir a Mi-dori- mi voz temblaba al igual que mi cuerpo, no sabía el porque no había comenzado a llorar.

-Tsk, será mejor que busques otro camino para ir a tus escuela- Hibari-san me mira amenazadoramente- o te morderé hasta la muerte! .

Trato de tranquilizarme, aún tenía miedo-Si, Hibari-san- en ese momento me di cuenta que no había ningún estudiante a parte de nosotros –Será mejor que Haru se vaya- digo en un susurro, más para mí- C..con permiso, esto n..o volverá a pasar- muerdo mi labio tratando no derramar lágrimas pero es inútil, una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, la cual rápidamente limpio- Fue un gusto verlo Enma-san, Aldelheid-san, Aoba-san, Ooyama-san, -san, Mizuno-san y Julie-san- hago una inclinación en forma de despedida. Paso a un lado de ellos, cuando siento que alguien agarra mi brazo, volteo a ver quién era y me sorprendo al ver que era Tsuna-san.

-Que sea la última vez Miura, te lo advertí- su voz suena fría y en ningún momento volteó a mirarme- no quiero verte cerca de mi prometida ni de los demás- mi mirada bajó cuando me di cuenta de sus palabras-pro-metida?- mi voz sonó temblorosa, en eso siento como libera mi brazo y voltea a verme, mi cuerpo tiembla –_porque…porque me hace esto?_-, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Tsuna-san pero no es una sonrisa alegre, esta sonrisa es prepotente- Kyoko-chan por supuesto- me dice con burla, si él quería romper mi corazón, hacerlo pedazos y dejarme muerta en vida…lo había logrado- es todo lo que tengo que decirte Miura, desaparece de nuestras vidas- y al decir eso todos se dirigen a la preparatoria, mientras Kyoko me mira con lástima, pero no rechaza el contacto de la mano de Tsuna-san con la suya; solo me quedo viendo hacia donde ellos fueron mientras mis lágrimas caían.

Me fui corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa, porqué él hacia esto?, que les había hecho?, en que momento todo cambió?; al llegar a la entrada mis piernas no aguantaron, ahí estaba llorando como hace años no lo hacía, estaba sola, sola otra vez…

-Tsuna-san…Tsuna-san- no dejaba de repetir su nombre, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, me dolía demasiado, sentir el rechazo de la persona que amas y saber que se casara con tu mejor amiga dolía demasiado- porque Tsuna-san? Porqué?- trataba de rememorar todo lo que había pasado, las cosas que hice, y no encontraba la respuesta.

Seguía llorando, la diferencia es que ahora no solo pronunciaba el nombre de Tsuna-san, si no el de todos los demás. Quería volver a aquellos días…que tenía que hacer? Qué?

Aún llorando me dirigí a mi cuarto, acostándome sobre la cama, hasta que el sueño y el cansancio me venció- Chicos… los quiero-

* * *

><p>Si antes estaba mal, ahora lo estaba peor; no quería levantarme de la cama, no me importaba que tuviera clases, sólo lo hacía porque mis padres me obligaron a ir. En las clases estaba ausente, nadie me hablaba, ni yo hablaba con ellas, eso siempre había sido así.<p>

Al acabar las clases lo único que hacía era llegar a casa y dormir; no comía, no cenaba, no desayunaba, sabía que había bajado unos kilos y me veía más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Estaba sola…sola.

Un día saliendo de clases me dirigía a casa cuando pude ver que en casa de Tsuna-san había una limosina color negro, en la entrada de la casa se encontraban todos los guardianes y las chicas abrazando a Nana-san, ellas se separaron y fue el turno de Tsuna-san para abrazar a su madre, inconscientemente mi rostro formó una sonrisa, el Tsuna-san que abrazaba a Nana-san era el mismo con el que había convivido estos últimos meses, ese Tsuna de mirada dulce y tierna…el Tsuna-san que amo más que a nada. De repente siento una mirada y al voltear puedo ver como Mukuro-san y Hibari-san fruncen el seño al verme, pero aun así mi sonrisa no desaparece.

-Haru-chan- esa era la voz de Nana-san, al voltear miro como hace una seña de que me acerque, me quedo un momento en shock pero aún así me acerco- Nee~ Haru-chan no planeabas despedirte de ellos?- ella se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo, mientras yo trato de no voltear a verlos.

-_Mamma_, no es necesario que Haru-san venga a despedirnos- escucho del pequeño Lambo.

-Araa~ porque no Lambo-chan?- siento como nadie dice nada, puedo notar que Tsuna-san no le dijo nada a su mamá.

-Lo que pasa Nana-san es que hoy tenía un trabajo importante que entregar desuu~-mi voz suena apagada, no sé que mirada me estén mandando los chicos ya que no me atrevo a verlos- se suponía que estaría en Midori por eso no podría despedirme de ellos, pero vine a casa por un libro que se me olvidó- termino dándole una sonrisa a _Mamma_ para que no se preocupara ni tampoco sospechara.

-Araa~ ya veo Haru-chan, pero ellos son tus amigos debiste despedirte de ellos- mi mirada se apaga y siento como mi corazón se quiebra -_amigos…_- ella solo ve mi mirada pero piensa que mi tristeza es por la despedida de los chicos.

-Lo hice Nana-san, en la mañana…antes de que fuera a la escuela, por-que les ha-bía dicho que no po-día despedirme m-ás tarde- mentí mientras mi voz se iba entrecortando –_no llores Haru, no llores_- me decía mentalmente para no llorar, no enfrente de Nana-san.

-_Mamma _es hora de irnos- la voz de Reborn capta la atención de Nana-san- En unos días te mandaremos unos boletos para que vayas a Italia.

- Oh~ es verdad Reborn-kun, bueno que les vaya muy bien en su viaje- yo me quedo viendo el suelo no sabía que hacer.

-Claro madre, te vemos en una semana- la voz de Tsuna-san...esa dulce voz- Hasta luego Haru-san- a pesar de que no me trata como las otras ocasiones en que nos vimos, su voz es algo fría.

_Que hago…que hago?_

Me quedé en silencio, por lo cual no respondí…escuchaba como sus pasos se dirigían a la limosina, tenía que hacer algo!...

-Tsuna-san!- me armé de valor y grité antes de que subieran a la limosina- Quiero…quiero…-estaba nerviosa, que debía decir?, ellos me odian…-quiero que se cuide, usted y todos los demás…espero…espero que Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan y Fuuta-chan crezcan para que sean fuertes y que a ninguno de ustedes les pase nada…- vi como todos los guardianes, incluidas las chicas me miraban con sorpresa al igual que Tsuna-san- me alegro…me alegro por su compromiso con Kyoko-chan y espero sean muy felices- muerdo mi labio, quería llorar, no por tristeza, si no porque los iba a extrañar…sabía que esta era la despedida definitiva y a pesar de todo lo que dijeron, a pesar de los desprecios que ellos me habían dado, yo…los consideraba mis amigos…a todos.

-Haru-chan- la voz de Kyoko-chan sonaba triste…no quería eso, no quería que ellas se sintieran tristes.

-Gracias…gracias por su amistad- eso sorprendió mas a todos-ahh- suspire, no tenía miedo, en ese momento lo entendí, tal vez ellos no sentían nada por mí, tal vez los obligaba a tratar conmigo, tal vez era mi culpa que ellos me odiaran, pero…pero yo los quería a todos, mi vida no será la misma sin ellos, pero no podía obligarlos a quererme- Esta es la última vez que nos veamos, no volveré a molestarlos, nunca, así que…sean felices, todos. A pesar de todo, no puedo odiarlos, a ninguno, y no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido, muchas gracias por los momentos felices que pasé con ustedes- Chrome y Kyoko liberaban sus lágrimas, mientras que Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san y Tsuna-san me miraban incrédulos al igual que Reborn, Ryohei-san, Mukuro-san y Hibari-san se mostraban serios pero sus ojos expresaban sorpresa, Lambo y los niños solo se abrazaban a Kyoko-chan y Chrome mientras que Hana me daba una sonrisa- Los quiero…a todos- y al decir eso sonreí, muestro una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro, una sonrisa que desde hace semanas no mostraba-Que tengan buen viaje- y al decir eso me voy corriendo a mi casa, en donde puedo llorar libremente.

-Están seguros de dejar sola a Haru-chan?- decía una seria Bianchi, ella sabía todo, el trato que tenían los chicos con ella, como las chicas estaban tristes de no poder ver a su mejor amiga.

-Es necesario Bianchi- el cabello de Tsuna cubría sus ojos por lo tanto no se sabía que mirada mostraba al igual que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, mientras que los demás guardianes miraban al suelo con lástima- Kyoko-chan…Chrome… niños, es mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo tratando de que dejarán de llorar, lentamente Chrome limpiaba sus lágrimas y la de Lambo, al igual que Hana que trataba de consolar a Kyoko.

-Araa~ extrañare mucho a Haru- decía _Mamma_ con tristeza.

-Nosotros también _Mamma_- dijo Reborn que al igual que Tsuna tenía la mirada escondida por su sombrero- Es hora de irnos chicos- las chicas junto con los niños entraron primero seguido por los guardianes- Bianchi…_Mamma_, las vemos en una semana, Ciassuu~- lo último lo dice Reborn sin ganas aún en el hombro de su alumno.

Después de que entrara Tsuna y Reborn la limosina empezó su recorrido hacia el aeropuerto de Namimori, mientras que en una casa, cerca de la ventana, una castaña veía pasar esa limosina.

-Adiós chicos…sean felices…porque yo…yo…trataré de ser feliz- dice mientras lágrimas caían en una fotografía en donde salían todos…esos días…días que nunca volverán.

-_Adiós Haru…lo siento_- ese era el pensamiento de un castaño mientras sus ojos color avellana mostraba tristeza, tenía que hacerlo…era necesario – _No quiero que nada te pase porque yo…te quiero Haru_- todos los guardianes miraban como su cielo se iba apagando…al igual que ellos, ya que no pensaron que fuera tan duro alejarse de la primavera…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Hola...otra vez :) se que dije que subiría capitulo hasta el domingo pero sus reviews me hicieron tan feliz que quise subirlo antes :) de ahora en adelante apenas acabe de escribir el capitulo lo subiré :). Supongo que el proximo cap lo suba el sábado o domingo, ya que estaré los próximos días ocupada con mi tesis ( la cual no termino T.T).

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN EL FIC :'D

Sé que es un poco corto pero trataré de hacer los próximos capitulos mas largos :)

Oh~ que piensan de lo último que dijo Tsuna, eh eh?

awww la verdad es tan dificil escribir la personalidad de Haru D: ...de hecho de todos, pero tratare de hacerlos iguales a los del manga/anime.

Con respecto a las parejas...aun no pienso poner nada romántico, creo que tardará, así que aun pueden darme opiniones conforme sean los capítulos, aunque me dieron muy buenas ideas :) hasta ahorita las parejas que más me han llamado la atención es X86, 2786, 0086 y 1886. hahaha sería interesante un X86 lo admito hahaha.

Bueno espero les guste el cap...nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D


	3. Débil

Hola!

Perdónenme por subir tan tarde el capitulo D: he estado ocupada estos días y ayer no tuve tiempo de escribir nada T.T, espero en verdad les gusté y perdonen si tengo falta de ortografía y esas cosas :(

Pues...espero que Haru ya no siga sufriendo... me siento horrible por hacer sufrir a Haru :( pero después de la tormenta viene la calma (?)

Esto tal vez no les interese pero para poder escribir tengo que escuchar una canción así que si pueden para este cap escuchen la canción my broken heart de rixton...oww me encanta esa canción.

Bueno los dejo con el capitulo!

* * *

><p>X-X<p>

Ha pasado un mes desde que los chicos se fueron, al poco tiempo también partieron Nana-san y Bianchi-san; en todo este mes no he dejado de pensar en ellos, los extraño.

Hoy era sábado por lo tanto no tenía escuela, mucho mejor, lo único que quiero es estar encerrada en mi cuarto. Después de bañarme y dejarme la pijama me siento en la cama junto a mi ventana y me quedo un rato observando el cielo…ese hermoso cielo.

-Tsuna-san…- es inevitable el mirar el cielo y no pensar en él- Me pregunto si algún día podre olvidarme de ustedes?- _Nunca_- respondo en mi cabeza, es imposible olvidarme de ellos, aquellas personas que me hicieron salir de la soledad- Aunque todo fuera una mentira- mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, los extrañaba, los extrañaba demasiado-

-Haru!- escucho que mi madre llama, por lo que me miro en el espejo y limpio mis lágrimas, últimamente mis padres no han estado en casa, la verdad no se me hace extraño ya que casi nunca estaban.

Salgo de mi cuarto ensayando una sonrisa, no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que estaba deprimida. Bajo las escaleras y veo que tanto mi madre como mi padre están sentados en un sillón de la sala.

-_Esto es extraño_- es demasiado extraño, eran raras las ocasiones en que los dos se encontraban en casa, no sabía porque pero eso me hacía sentir nerviosa.

-Ahhh Mamá, pasa algo?- exclamo cansada- Papá, cuando llegaste?- me siento en uno de los sillones enfrente de ellos.

-Acabo de llegar hace unos minutos- responde Papá, él siempre ha sido una persona seria- Haru…queremos hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

-Que pasa?- estaba nerviosa, más al ver que mis papás se mostraban tan serios, más de lo normal.

-Haru…tu papá y yo nos vamos a divorciar- mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa, esto no puede ser posible.

-Que!- debía gritar, exigirles una explicación, -_que rayos está pasando!_-

-Lo siento Haru, pero esto ya teníamos planeado hacerlo hace años- no podía moverme, quería llorar.

-Ya estás grande Haru, debes entenderlo- dice mi madre con fastidio.

-Entenderlo?...entender que?- digo mientras me pongo de pie- Que tengo que entender madre, sé que no somos la familia perfecta, se que ustedes han estado en viajes de negocios, pero esa no es razón para que de un día a otro me digan que se van a divorciar- trataba de entender, en verdad lo intentaba…

-La única razón por la cual hemos estado juntos es por ti, que no entiendes el gran sacrificio que estamos haciendo- siento como estoy llorando, pero sé que no es de tristeza.

-Sacrificio? Que sacrificio han hecho? El estar viajando cada semana o cada mes, el estar todo el día trabajando y llegar tan noche a casa, el solo verlos en la mañana y cuando los veía ni siquiera me preguntaban como estaba, como iban mis estudios, si tenía amigos…- mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, estaba enojada.

-Claro que es un sacrificio Haru, la relación que tenía con tu padre desde hace mucho que dejó de existir, la única razón por la cual no nos divorciamos era para no hacerte daño-mi madre nunca fue amorosa, pero al decir esto sabía que me lo decía como un reproche.

-Hacerme daño?... de que sirve tener a dos padres juntos si ni siquiera me prestaban atención, en todos estos años nunca han estado en mi vida…- no aguantaba, me deje caer en el sillón mientras cubría mi cara con las manos.

-Por Dios Haru, deja de ser tan egoísta- dejé de cubrirme la cara y mire a mi madre, se veía fastidiada, con una mirada de reproche… como si no fuera su hija- deja de pensar en ti y déjanos a nosotros vivir nuestra vida- su mirada me causaba daño, me veía como si me odiara.

-Haru- mire a mi padre y tenía un rostro serio- Sobre el divorcio eso ya lo hemos decidido, solo queríamos informarte- solo me mantuve callada mirando a mis padres, mientras que formaba un puño con mis manos, me sentía impotente, enfadada, dolida; si ya lo tenían decidido, de que servía decirme.

-Entiendo- estaba cansada, ya estaba cansada de todo- en ese caso me retiro a mi habitación- me levanté del sillón para dirigirme a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras mi padre me volvió a llamar.

- Haru…mañana tu madre viajara a Estados Unidos y ya no regresará, hemos decidido que tú te quedes conmigo- solo me mantuve quieta dándoles la espalda- También quiero decirte Haru que desde hace 6 años he estado saliendo con alguien, mañana llegará y se instalará en esta casa junto con mi hijo- inmediatamente me giro para mirarlo.

-Que? Hijo?- estaba temblando, era demasiada información.

-Así es, tu padre ha estado saliendo con su secretaria desde hace 6 años y tuvieron un hijo, así que yo mañana partiré a Estados Unidos junto con mi amante, por los trámites de divorcio nuestros abogados se harán cargo- estaba en shock, en eso se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente- espero verte algún día Haru- después de decir eso agarra unas maletas que estaban cerca de la puerta y se marcha, ningún te extrañaré ni un te quiero hija…nada.

-Espero mañana te comportes y trates bien a tu nueva madre y a tu hermano Haru- dice mientras se dirige también hacia la puerta- Nos vemos al rato- después de eso cerró la puerta y desapareció, yo solo me quedé en shock, mirando la puerta de entrada.

Después de un rato me fui a mi cuarto y cambié mi pijama por una blusa, pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis. No me importaba el no estar maquillada, ni que mis ojos estuvieran rojos ni que tampoco mi cabello estuviera cepillado, solo quería desaparecen de esta casa…mi "hogar".

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el parque de Namimori, me acerque a un árbol grande que tenía el parque y en donde pasaba los mejores momentos con los chicos y me senté ahí. Cubrí mi cara con mis piernas, y empecé a llorar.

-_Porque tenía que sufrir esto? Porque las personas que quiero me tienen que abandonar? Es que acaso soy una molestia para todos?_- con cada pregunta mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, la poca esperanza e ilusión de seguir adelante mis padres la destrozaron, no les importaba para nada a ellos, porque debería de importarles a Tsuna-san y a los demás – _Es que acaso…debería morir_-

Me levanté del suelo y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el río, ese río en donde Tsuna-san me salvó; sobre ese río estaba un puente, así que sin temor me subí a la orilla del puente mientras miraba el río.

-Alguien me extrañará…-

_No_

-Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san, Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-san, Reborn-chan, niños, alguno de ellos me extrañará?-

_Sabes bien que no…ellos te desecharon, nunca te vieron como una amiga si no como una molestia_

-Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, Hana-chan,Bianchi-san…ellas me extrañarán?-

_Para nada, Kyoko estará feliz de la vida con su compromiso con Tsuna, Chrome y Hana acompañándola, al igual que Bianchi…_

-Es que acaso le importo a alguien?-

_No, todos te han abandonado, no tienes a nadie, lo mejor sería que murieras…_

Lo último que pude escuchar fue como alguien gritaba mi nombre y después todo se volvió negro…

-2786-

En alguna parte de Italia, se encontraba un castaño mirando por la ventana de su cuarto hacia los hermosos jardines de la gran mansión.

En este mes que había pasado él al igual que todos los guardianes se habían dedicado a entrenar para poder adquirir el título como la Décima Familia Vongola. Este día era el primer descanso que tomaban en todo el mes por lo tanto cada guardián se encontraba en su cuarto.

El castaño se encontraba mirando el cielo, no sabía porque pero su intuición decía que algo malo había ocurrido, ni tampoco sabía porque pero en todo este tiempo solo se la pasaba pensando en cierta castaña con ojos chocolates.

_Toc toc_

-Adelante- decía Tsuna sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-Décimo, es hora de desayunar- dice Gokudera- todos lo espera en la mesa.

- En un momento bajo Gokudera- dijo el castaño sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-Pasa algo Décimo?- como mano derecha de Tsuna él sabía que algo le pasaba al castaño.

-Nada Gokudera- Al decir esto miro directamente a su guardián- es solo que…

-Solo que?- dice el peliplateado algo confundido.

-Es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento- dice el castaño con una mirada seria – siento que algo malo está pasando y no sé porque siento que se trata de Haru- al escuchar ese nombre el peliplateado no puede evitar dejar de mirar preocupado al décimo jefe vongola.

-Pero Décimo…ya nos alejamos de ella, es imposible que algo malo le pase- trata de explicarle a su jefe pero ni él puede evitar dudar.

-Lo sé Gokudera- el castaño suspira- solamente espero que este presentimiento sea una falsa alarma.

-Ya verá que si Décimo- después de decir esto el peliplateado se marcha dejando solo al castaño en su cuarto – _realmente espero que estés bien Haru…mi Haru_- con ese pensamiento el peliplateado entra al comedor en donde están todos.

Mientras que el castaño vuelve a mirar el cielo el cual cambió de un color azul a un color gris – Haru…espero estés bien…y que nada malo te haya pasado…- después de decir eso mira una fotografía en donde están todos los guardianes y se puede ver como una castaña sonreía feliz- jamás pensé extrañarte tanto Haru…mi querida Haru.

-5986-

-_Que ha pasado?-_

Lentamente abro mis ojos y puedo ver un techo blanco, mi mirada se pasea por todo el cuarto para saber en dónde estoy, parece que estaba en el hospital.

Siento una calidez en mi mano y mis ojos se dirigen ahí, puedo ver como una cabellera roja y alborotada estaba descansando mientras que una de sus manos tomaba la mía, inmediatamente me sonrojé.

Me quedé unos minutos mirándolo, no sabía quién era ya que lo único que veía era su cabellera, y sus ropas, las cuales eran normales, una playera negra con un pantalón de mezclilla.

En un momento siento como me duele una de mis piernas por lo cual hice un gemido de dolor, inmediatamente siento como esa cabellera se levanta y puedo ver unos ojos color rojo al igual que su cabello, así como varios rasguños en su cara.

-Miura-san está bien?- dice mientras en su mirada puedo ver preocupación-Le duele algo? Llamo al doctor?

-No…no se preocupe Enma-san- logro decir- Que fue lo que pasó?- porque estaba en un hospital? No podía recordar nada.

-En serio no recuerda nada Miura-san?- su voz era seria al igual que su mirada, lo cual me ponía nerviosa.

-No recuerdo nada Enma-san- mi mirada bajó para solo ver las sábanas blancas que me cubrían- solo recuerdo que platicaba con mis padres…-

-Ahh- escucho como lanza un suspiro- Usted trató de suicidarse- mis ojos lo miraron directamente, estaba sorprendida, en ese momento recordé la plática con mis padres, como me fui a llorar al parque y también como me lancé desde la orilla del puente al río.

Estaba en shock…enserio había intentado matarme.

-Co-como?- mi voz suena entrecortada.

-Por casualidad fui a comprar unas cosas y la vi cerca del río, estaba a punto de irme cuando vi que estaba a punto de saltar- su voz estaba demasiado seria, podía ver en sus ojos preocupación- antes de que me diera cuenta le grite pero no me hizo caso, así que rápidamente corrí y alcancé a agarrarla antes de que cayera.

No podía creer que fui capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Después de eso se desmayó- él solo me miraba, cuando vio que aun seguía en shock continuó-La traje al hospital a pesar de que no tenía heridas graves usted no despertaba, traté de llamar a su casa pero nadie contestaba.

-Cu-cuanto tie-mpo he es-tado aqu-ui?- no podía hablar, lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

-más de 10 horas-sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme mientras que yo seguía llorando- Porque lo hizo Miura-san?- su tono de voz era débil…con tristeza.

-Y-yo y-yo no lo sé- en ese momento sentí como unos brazos me envolvía, me sentía protegida y continué llorando.

-Acaso es por Tsuna y los demás?- escuché cerca de mi oído y lloré más- No debió de hacer eso por ellos- lentamente se separa de mi, la verdad no quería que dejara de abrazarme.

-No fu-ue so-olo por el-llos- Enma-san me miraba confundido- Mi-is padres se van a di-ivorci-ar y ni-i siqui-era l-es impor-té, mi-is ami-gos m-e dej-aron, est-oy só-la- me sentía débil, sabía que esa no era una excusa pero ya estaba cansada, no quería estar sola, no quería ser una molestia.

-Usted no está sola- puedo sentir como su mano pasa por mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas- Sé que Tsuna la trató mal al igual que los demás, pero quiero que confíe en mi- mis ojos miraban directamente a sus ojos, pude ver que no mentía- quiero ser su amigo- lo dijo con una seriedad que lo abracé, quería volver a sentir su calor, él al principio dudaba de abrazarme pero al poco tiempo lo hizo.

-Por favor no me dejes-ya no tartamudeaba, estaba desesperada, dolida, enojada, me sentía miserable que lo único que hice fue aferrarme a mi salvador- no me dejes Enma.

Siento como unos cálidos labios se posan en mi frente, eso hace que deje de llorar y me separe un poco de él- No lo haré Haru- su mirada mostraba seguridad, lentamente su cara se fue acercando quedando sus labios cerca de los míos, sentía su aliento mezclarse con el mío pero sin hacer contacto nuestros labios cuando rápidamente cambia de dirección y se dirige a mi oído- Te lo prometo.

-Gracias!- mi cabeza descansa en su hombro cuando lentamente cierro los ojos y no puedo evitar dormirme.

* * *

><p>Después de escuchar un gracias por parte de ella, siento como se duerme aún estando abrazados. Después de unos minutos logro procesar todo lo que pasó, en verdad estaba preocupado por ella, cuando la vi a punto de caer sentí como todo mi mundo se venía abajo.<p>

-_Pero que rayos me pasa?_ - me pregunto mientras la acuesto en la cama- _porque siento esto por ella?, estaba a punto de besarla?_, _muy apenas he compartido ciertas pláticas con ella_- veo como un mechón de su cabello está en su cara y lentamente lo muevo para que no le moleste- _como me gustaría verte sonreír como antes_-

Me quedo admirándola por algún tiempo hasta que reacciono y me doy cuenta que tenía que hablarle a sus padres para que vinieran por ella.

Cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta del cuarto no puede evitar mirarla otra vez mientras duerme, en eso escucho como dice en un murmullo –Tsuna-san-

-Lo siento Tsuna, pero no puedo dejarla sola…yo la protegeré-

-0086-

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>

Wooow no puedo creer que ha muchas personas les haya gustado este fic con solo 2 capitulos que lleva publicado :) estoy demasiado feliz por eso! Muchas gracias chicas y chicos (si es que algun chico lee el fic) que lo leen :D

Pues aun no me decido cual sería la pareja final pero...hice un leve acercamiento de 0086! juro que cuando leí el capitulo para ver si había errores o así grité! Aunque siento que Enma no me salio tan Enma... pero lo intenté :(

Tsuna a pesar de todo piensa en Haru...y Gokudera D: ya tan rápido la considera suya :P

A proposito, ustedes han visto sailor moon ?(bueno supongo que si es un anime que marca la infancia), ayer me puse a ver la saga en donde sale las sailor star...omg amo a Seiya lo amo! como me hubiera gustado que se quedara con Serena :( se que no tiene nada que ver con el fic ni con KHR pero toda esa saga es tan hermosa y dramatica, y una frase que dijo Seiya me inspiró para hacer el fic (ya que andaba sin inspiración y preocupada por mi tesis u.u )

Otra pregunta...ustedes no extrañan KHR? hahahaa yo si :'( desde el dia que se acabo el manga mi corazón siente un vació u.u y ni hablar del anime! exijo segunda temporada :'( quiero ver a Enma en acción D: además...como se atreve la autora en dejarnos así, ya ni supe si Tsuna se quedaba con Kyoko o Haru (porque al final Haru no le era tan indiferente a Tsuna) u3u

Emm emm muchas gracias por sus review :D trataré de contestarlos hoy o si no mañana pero quiero que se enteren de que si los leo todos :D

Espero sus opiniones

Bye~


	4. Errores

Bueno aquí les dejó el tercer capitulo de este fic...quiero decirles que estoy dispuesta a aceptar que me asesinen D:

Disfruten el capitulo :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3- Errores<p>

Siento mi cuerpo pesado, estaba cansada, me sentía tan bien estando dormida, pero sabía que tenía que abrir mis ojos.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue un techo color blanco, lentamente me fui incorporando hasta que quede sentada en la cama; miré confundida el cuarto, cuando rápidamente a mi mente se vinieron imágenes de la noche anterior.

Me sentía mal por lo que había tratado de hacer, más porque hice sentir mal a Enma-san…

En ese momento escuché como abrían la puerta de la habitación y mi vista se dirigió hacia ella. Una pequeña cabeza rubia y de ojos cafés abría tímidamente la puerta mientras observaba con curiosidad el cuarto. Yo solo lo miraba confundida –_Que hace un niño aquí?_- pensé, pude darme cuenta que el niño me miraba nervioso desde la puerta.

-Buscas a alguien?- le pregunté al pequeño, no sabía porqué pero el verlo ahí nervioso junto a la puerta se me hizo muy tierno.

-S-si- murmuró mientras se sonrojaba- M-me dijeron que aquí encontraría a Miura-san-

-Ehh?- Estaba sorprendida ya que no conocía al niño, los únicos niños que conocía estaban muy lejos, al pensar en ellos sentí una profunda tristeza – _es que ellos también me odian?_- extrañaba tanto a Fuuta-chan, I-pin-chan y Lambo-chan.

-Estas bien?- me quede pensando en los niños que no me di cuenta que unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ni tampoco que el pequeño se había adentrado al cuarto.

-Humm, s-si – no quería preocupar al pequeño- es s-solo que re-recordé a-a unas pe-ersonas- él solo me miraba fijamente mientras yo limpiaba mis lágrimas y me tranquilizaba.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, estaba avergonzada, ya había dejado de llorar –que vergüenza que él tuviera que verme llorar- era lo que pensaba y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, mientras que el pequeño miraba hacia otro lado.

-Disculpa por tener que verme así- le dije avergonzada pero mostrando también una sonrisa- dijiste que me estabas buscando, no es cierto?- pregunté confundida ya que no lo conocía, él al escucharme se sorprendió y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- ehhh, te pasa algo? Tienes fiebre?- quería acercarme para saber si estaba bien pero estaba demasiado adolorida que apenas hice un movimiento y sentí un gran dolor.

-N-no pasa nada- me dijo y se acercó hacia mi hasta que una de sus manos tocó mi hombro- Te duele algo?- ahora era él el que me preguntaba- Solo sentí un leve dolor no pasa nada- sonreí para que no se preocupara- dime quien eres?, te conozco?- le pregunté mientras acomodaba las almohadas para así poder recargarme, el pequeño solo se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y miraba nerviosamente sus manos.

-No, no nos conocemos- murmura con algo de temor, mientras unos mechones de su cabello tapaba sus ojos- P-pero yo quería conocerte.

Lo miraba confundida, aunque no podía ver su mirada pude percibir que estaba nervioso y temeroso, como si tuviera miedo de mí.

Lentamente acerqué mi mano a sus cabellos rubios y lo acaricié, por fin pude ver sus ojos y mostraban sorpresa con algo de temor, pero a que le temía?

-Ohh así que querías conocerme- le dediqué una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, se me hacía demasiado tierno el pequeño- dime quien te habló de mi?- estaba curiosa por saber quien le había hablado de mí al pequeño.

-M-mi papá- así que su papá, pero quien era?.

-Ya veo, no estoy segura si conozco a tu papá, pero tal vez es un amigo de mis padres- sonreí, aunque por dentro estaba triste –_ya que en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí no he visto a mi padre_- pero no quería que el pequeño me viera triste, suficiente fue preocuparlo por llorar enfrente de él – dime, cuál es tu nombre?- quería saber su nombre, a pesar de que solo hemos hablado muy poco él me caía bien.

-Aki- murmura avergonzado.

-Hahi! Qué bonito nombre desuu~- El rubio agachó su mirada sonrojado mientras que yo interiormente reía, en verdad que era tierno- Pero que coincidencia, mi nombre significa primavera y el tuyo otoño; a mí me gusta mucho la primavera desuu~- menciono feliz.

-A mí me gusta mucho el otoño- dice el rubio emocionado- me gusta mucho el clima en esa época del año.

-Jajajaja a mí me gusta mucho la primavera ya que puedo ver las hermosas flores de sakura- inconscientemente sonreí al pensar en esa época del año, me gustaba mucho la primavera, la paz que sentía y – _el poder ver los árboles de sakura junto a Kyoko-chan y los demás_- al pensar eso no pude evitar bajar mi mirada con tristeza, ya que antes de que se fueran y me dijeran que no significaba nada para ellos pudimos ver las flores de sakura caer.

-Estas bien Haru-ne- digo Haru-san- estaba absorta en mis pensamientos que solo eschuche mi nombre .

-Ahh, si claro- dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza- pero dime cuál es tu apellido?, tal vez si me lo dices pueda recordar quién es tu padre- solo había dicho eso para cambiar de tema pero la verdad es que si estaba curiosa por saber quién era su padre y de donde lo conocía.

-Mi nombre completo es…Aki- él estaba muy nervioso, no me miraba directamente si no que miraba sus manos las cuales estaban agarrando su pantalón- Mi nombre es Aki Miura- después de que dijo eso un silencio se formó –Miura…el dijo Miura…eso significa que- mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, él me miraba triste y con los ojos vidriosos.

-Eres…eres hijo de mi padre?- mi sonrisa desapareció y solo podía mirarlo seriamente- Contesta!- estaba desesperada que no evite alzar la voz.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró mi padre junto a una mujer muy bella con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes – _ella debe ser la madre de Aki_- pensé al ver como ella se dirija directamente al pequeño a abrazarlo ya que en algún momento el comenzó a llorar.

Una parte de mi se sintió mal, pero estaba cansada, lo único que mis padres han hecho es mentirme.

Mi padre se acercó hacia la mujer y le dijo unas palabras al oído, ella solo asintió y agarrando la mano del pequeño se dispusieron a salir de la habitación. Al llegar a la puerta, el pequeño Aki dirigió su mirada hacía mi y sentí una pequeña punzada, así que solo voltee la mirada y unos instantes después se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Sentí como mi padre se acercaba hacía mí así que voltee a mirarlo para pedirle una explicación pero de improvisto sentí un golpe en la mejilla. Rápidamente llevé mis manos cubriendo la zona que fue golpeada mientras que unas lágrimas iban cayendo de mis ojos mientras miraba a mi padre con temor…en todos estos años él nunca me había golpeado.

Entonces pude ver como él, a pesar de tener una mirada seria en su cara, también pude notar preocupación y tristeza. En ese instante sentí como unos brazos me rodearon y me apretaban fuertemente.

-En que estabas pensando Haru- su voz era débil, se escuchaba triste- sé que no he sido un buen padre, que te hemos dejado sola en estos años, y no merezco tu perdón por todo el daño que te hemos hecho, pero te amo hija- al escuchar eso me aferré a su abrazo y oculte mi cara en su hombro- no sé que es todo lo que te ha pasado, o si fue tan fuerte el daño que te hemos hecho al decirte que nos divorciaríamos tu madre y yo, pero eso no es motivo para que tu decidas terminar con tu vida- seguía con la cara oculta en su hombro, mis lágrimas caían con dolor, tristeza y vergüenza, me dolía tanto escuchar a mi padre hablar de esa manera cuando él siempre ha sido un hombre serio y fuerte- Cuando llegué a casa y no te encontré pensé que era normal, pero al pasar las horas me preocupé, estaba a punto de ir con la policía hasta que tu amigo me llamó para decirme que estabas en el hospital y la causa. Hija, yo no merezco ser la razón por la cual tratarás de matarte, no lo merezco-fue cuando sentí que mi padre me apretaba más y pude escuchar unos sollozos, mi padre lloraba junto a mí, no podía formar ninguna palabra, no podía pedirle perdón por haber hecho esa tontería.

Estuvimos un rato llorando sin decir palabra alguna, solo abrazados, nunca había visto a mi padre llorar y más por mi culpa, me sentía horrible, era la peor cosa del mundo.

Cuando pudimos calmarnos, mi padre se separó de mí y pude observar sus ojos cafés hinchados y un poco rojos producto de haber llorado tanto, supongo que yo estaba igual.

-Perdón- murmuré ocultando mi mirada de él, tenía vergüenza de verlo, no lo merecía- sé que no merezco pedirte perdón por toda la preocupación que te hice pasar, pero…- me mordí el labio inferior, pensando si decir o no la verdad- sentí un gran coraje hacía ustedes por haberme ocultado su divorcio y no solo eso, sino que también estaba enojada porque ustedes nunca se hicieron cargo de mí, nunca se encargaron de saber que pasaba conmigo, me sentí desplazada…y no solo por ustedes- bien lo dije, sabía que tenía que decirlo algún día- Además que sentí que a nadie le importaba, que nadie me necesitaba-

- No digas eso pequeña- mi padre con sus dedos subía mi barbilla para verlo directamente y pequeñas lágrimas caían de mis ojos- es mi culpa por dejarte de lado, yo lo único que quería es que no sufrieras por nuestro divorcio y es lo que he hecho, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado con tus amigos, pero todavía tienes amigos en los cuales confiar- él limpiaba mis lágrimas mientras sonreía, nunca lo había visto sonreír y mi padre se veía muy guapo- prueba de ello es el chico que me habló ayer para avisarme lo que había pasado, creo que se llama Enma si no me equivoco- al escuchar el nombre de Enma una sonrisa apareció en mi cara- además que tu hermano siempre pregunta por ti al igual que Kazumi.

-Kazumi?- digo confundida.

-Kazumi es la madre de Aki- lo miro seriamente, a pesar de todo aun sigo un poco resentida por el hecho de que mi padre me haya ocultado la existencia de Aki y de su madre.

-Porque nunca me lo dijeron?- le pregunté con tristeza- tan inmadura me consideraron que no tenía derecho de saberlo?

-No es eso- mi padre me mira fijamente- lo que pasa es que Kazumi pensó que por su culpa estaba desbaratando un matrimonio y cuando le comenté la razón por la cual no me separaría de tu madre ella lo aceptó y dijo que el que te enteraras de ella y de Aki los odiarías.

-Bueno, eso ya es pasado-suspiro, era verdad, de que servía reclamar el que mi padre tuviera una amante y un hijo.

-El doctor mencionó que no tenías heridas graves- ohh es verdad, por todo lo que había pasado me olvidé del dolor que sentía- te duele algo?- me pregunta con preocupación.

-No te preocupes papá, casi no duele-sonrió forzadamente, la verdad es que dolía un poco.

-Le dije a Kazumi que podría irse a casa, así que hablaré con el doctor para ver cuando te darán de alta- se acerca a mi cara y besa mi frente, yo solo puedo darle una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo- además hay alguien que está esperando verte- me dice mientras abre la puerta- Puedes pasar- veo como mi padre se hace a un lado y junto a él esta Enma- En un rato regreso- después de decir eso cierra la puerta y me quedo a solas con Enma.

Me quedo unos segundos pensando en lo que había pasado y recuerdo al pequeño Aki, cuando se fue estaba muy triste.

-Te sientes bien Miura-san?- escucho que me dice el pelirrojo, suspiro y asiento con la cabeza- Me alegro- en ese momento él forma una sonrisa lo cual hace que mis mejillas se tornen rojas – se ve muy bien sonriendo- y me sonrojó más con ese pensamiento- Segura que está bien Miura-san, su cara esta roja-puedo ver en sus ojos rojios preocupación y solo rió débilmente por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien- él me mira confundido, pero luego me muestra una sonrisa- Pero no me digas Miura-san, somos amigos, no?- le digo feliz, ya que a pesar que no nos conocemos mucho, yo lo consideraba mi amigo.

-Claro, Haru-san- okay trataré de que me diga solamente Haru- por lo que escuché creo que ya te darán de alta.

-Sí, eso es lo que papá dijo, de hecho ahorita fue a hablar con el doctor- estaba feliz por eso ya que no me gustaban mucho los hospitales.

-Me alegro- dice el pelirrojo, mientras que en ese instante entra papá junto con el doctor- Bueno solo quería saber cómo estabas Haru-san, nos vemos luego- me dirigió una sonrisa la cual correspondí- Hasta luego señor Miura- se despidió de mi padre con una leve inclinación con la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

- Bien señorita Miura solo venía para avisarle que está bien y puede irse a casa- yo solo respondí con un asentimiento con la cabeza- lo único que debe hacer es guardar reposo.

-Gracias Doctor- respondí y mi padre junto con el doctor salieron para que pudiera cambiarme.

En ese momento me di cuenta que había estado vistiendo una bata blanca y que solo llevaba ropa interior bajo esta…y Enma-san me había abrazado…-Que vergüenza- pienso mientras mis mejillas y toda mi cara se torna roja.

Traté de no pensar mucho en eso, así que solo me dispuse a ponerme la ropa que mi padre me había traído, la cual estaba segura que la ayudo a escoger Kazumi-san. Me puse una blusa blanca de manga corta, unos jeans azules y los tenis. Al acabar de cambiarme salí del cuarto y encontré a mi padre sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, le sonreí y él caminó hacia la salida del hospital. Llegamos al estacionamiento y mientras íbamos camino a casa me puse a pensar en cómo disculparme con el pequeño Aki, ya que él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Cuando entramos por la puerta pude sentir un cambio radical, antes al llegar a casa esta estaba fría y nadie me recibía, en cambio ahora la luz de la cocina al igual que la sala estaba prendida y de esta salía la mujer de cabello rubio con un delantal y sonriendo.

-Ohh que bueno que ya llegaron cariño- Kazumi se acerca a mi padre y le da un beso en la mejilla, yo solo volteo la mirada- Haru-san qué bueno que la dieron de alta, espero que nos llevemos muy bien de ahora en adelante y cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo- yo solo asiento ante lo que dice mientras ella me muestra una tierna sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Kazumi-san, yo también espero llevarme muy bien con usted- después de eso papá agarró la mano de Kazumi mientras ella decía que estaba lista la cena; la verdad no quería cenar ya que a pesar de todo me sentía incomoda con Kazumi y aparte no tenía hambre, pero Kazumi-san dijo que como había salido del hospital tenía que comer aunque sea un pan tostado.

-Querida, donde está Aki?- pregunta mi papá mientras toma asiento en la silla del comedor, yo presto atención mientras al igual que mi padre yo también me siento en el comedor, al lado de él.

-Aki dijo que no se sentía bien- dice la rubia un poco triste- así que supongo que está durmiendo en su habitación- después de decir eso mi padre y Kazumi-san empezaron a hablar mientras que yo estaba preocupada por el pequeño Aki. Al terminar mi pan tostado me despedí de los dos y me dirigí a mi cuarto, mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en si ir o no al cuarto de Aki pero al final decidí que lo mejor era que durmiera ya mañana hablaría con él, pero al llegar a mi habitación escuché unos leves sollozos provenientes de la habitación de en frente.

Caminé hacia la puerta, la cual di unos leves golpes, en eso escucho un débil adelante así que abrí la puerta y pude ver al pequeño Aki sentado en la cama abrazando sus piernas y por lo tanto cubriendo su rostro.

-Ma-mamá qui-ero es-tar so-lo- dice el rubio con voz entrecortada, yo no dije nada, sólo cerré la puerta y me fui acercando a él.

-No soy tu mamá Aki- respondo cuando ya me encontraba sentada en su cama cerca de él; cuando escuchó mi voz rápidamente levanta su cara y me mira con sorpresa, puedo ver como sus mejillas mostraban rastro de lágrimas.

-Haru-san qu-ue ha-ces aqu-i- el ojicafé trata de limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Escuché como alguien lloraba así que quise saber que pasaba- dije mientras tenía un impulso de abrazarlo.

-Ahh, n-no pas-sa na-da Haru-san- trata de formar una sonrisa pero no puede- es-estoy bi-en.

-Mentiroso- digo mientras con mi mano acaricio levemente su cabeza.

Él agacha su cabeza pero no hace nada para que dejara de acariciar su cabello.

-Haru-san, me odias?- con esa pregunta detengo mi caricia, me quedo pensando unos segundos y puedo ver cómo está temblando.

-No, no te odio- digo con seguridad ya que era verdad, no lo odiaba, ni a él ni a su madre- y perdóname por cómo te traté en el hospital- él solo me miraba con los ojos vidriosos- es sólo que estaba sorprendida y confundida, sé que no es excusa por cómo te traté pero en verdad me gustaría que me vieras como tu hermana- todo lo que decía era cierto y era lo que sentía, quería que él me viera como una hermana así como yo quería verlo como un hermano.

De un momento a otro sentí como su cabeza se recargaba en mi pecho y como sus brazos me abrazaban, me sorprendí pero luego con mi mano volví a acariciar su cabeza con ternura.

-El que debe de pedirte perdón soy yo- dice el ojicafé- por mi culpa y la de mi mamá te separamos de papá y él se separó de su esposa-

-Eso no es cierto- lo separo de mí para poder verlo a los ojos- Escúchame bien Aki- digo mientras mis dedos pulgares pasan por sus mejillas- tu no tuviste la culpa de que mis padres se separarán, mis padres ya habían planeado eso, además no es culpa de tu mamá ni de mi padre haberse enamorado; yo no te veo como el culpable así que no debes de pensar así- me acerco a su cara y depositó un beso en la frente lo cual hace que se sonrojé- Además estoy feliz porque tengo un hermano menor- y es verdad por lo cual sonrío.

-Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte como hermana Haru-nee- dice feliz pero luego cubre su boca con sus manos como si hubiera dicho algo malo, yo solo río un poco ya que se ve gracioso y lindo- perdón, yo, esto- jajaja estaba nervioso- perdón por decirte así- dice con culpa y un poco rojo; no puedo evitar reír un poco más alto, desde hace mucho que no reía así- de que te ríes Haru-nee- y otra vez se tapa la boca y por lo cual río más.

-Es t-an gracio-so que t-e culp-es por deci-rme herm-ana jajajaja- mis manos se dirigen a mi estómago ya que me dolía, el sólo me miró confundido y después empezó a reírse conmigo.

Duramos un rato riéndonos, me sentía feliz en este momento, no puedo decir que había olvidado a los chicos, pero al escuchar reír a mi hermano hizo que mi corazón sintiera una gran calidez.

-Nee Aki, cuántos años tienes?- pregunto curiosa ya que quería saber todo de mi hermano y recuperar todos los años que no pasamos juntos.

- 11 años- responde mientras se acuesta en su cama, puedo notar que tenía sueño pero trataba de aparentar que no.

-wooow 11 años, pero si te vez tan pequeño- al decir eso lo abrazó y eso hace que se sonrojé- que tal si vamos a dormir- después de decir eso y aun abrazados caemos a la cama.

-Haru-nee- exclama sorprendido- no es mejor que duermas en tu cuarto?- dice un poco nervioso y eso lo hace ver lindo.

-Yo…- suspiro y él me mira directamente quedando los dos de frente, esperando que siga hablando- Yo siempre soñé que cuando tuviera un hermano me dormiría con él abrazándolo, haciéndole saber que estaría ahí para protegerlo- mi mirada se dirigió al techo del cuarto, recordé a Lambo-chan, cuando me dormía con él en el tiempo que estábamos en el futuro. En eso siento como unos brazos rodean mi cintura y como una cabeza rubia se acercaba a mi hombro.

-Yo también…-mis ojos bajan hacia su cara, la cual no puedo ver ya que mi brazo lo tapaba- Yo también soñaba dormir contigo Haru-nee, siempre que papá hablaba de ti, soñaba que me besabas la frente y me dabas las buenas noches mientras me abrazabas- mi corazón estaba feliz, sentía que quería a ese niño a pesar de haber tratado con él hace pocas horas; nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que me acerque a su cabellera rubia en donde deposité un beso – Buenas noches…descansa Aki-chan- y con una sonrisa me deje abrazar por Morfeo, no sin antes escuchar un –Hasta mañana Haru-nee- por parte de mi hermanito.

-x27x-

En Italia en la mansión Vongola, cierto castaño entraba furioso a su habitación. Frustrado fue a acostarse a su cama mientras tapaba sus ojos con su brazo.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y todo había pasado en este día.

Hace unos momentos Tsuna recibió una llamada desde Japón, sabía bien que era su mejor amigo Enma, ya que él y su familia eran los únicos que estaban en Japón.

-flashback-

El castaño terminaba de tomar una ducha ya que minutos antes había terminado de entrenar; se vistió con una playera verde y un pants negro, dejó su cabello despeinado y se puso unos tenis. Estaba pensando en decirle a los chicos que si salían un rato a pasear por Italia, en el tiempo que llegaron a Italia se la pasaban entrenando, además que notaba muy bien que los chicos estaban deprimidos, más Yamamoto y Gokudera, no hablar de Chrome, Kyoko-chan y Hana-san que se la pasaban encerradas en su cuarto a excepción de la hora de comida y en este caso Chrome en los entrenamientos. Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

-Pase- respondió Tsuna con voz gruesa.

-Décimo, tiene una llamada- el castaño solo asintió y tomó el teléfono que la joven sirvienta le ofrecía, instantes después la sirvienta dio una reverencia y salió del cuarto. El castaño al notar que estaba solo acercó el teléfono a su oído.

-Diga- respondió con voz gruesa y autoritaria.

-Tsunayoshi?- el castaño pudo reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo y mostró una sonrisa en su cara, desde hace mucho que no hablaba con Enma.

-Enma! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar?- responde el castaño feliz, mientras que del otro lado del teléfono el pelirrojo mostraba también una sonrisa.

-Sí, desde que te fuiste de Japón no hemos podido hablar- dice el pelirrojo con voz tranquila-supongo que has estado ocupado con cosas de la sucesión-

-No estás tan equivocado Enma- el castaño lanza un suspiro profundo- He estado ocupado con los entrenamientos de Noveno y Reborn quieren que lleve, además que la sucesión será dentro de un mes.

-Un mes!-exclama sorprendido el pelirrojo- no se suponía que esperarían a que estuvieras preparado.

-Ese era el plan, pero al parecer el abuelo quiere que la sucesión sea lo pronto posible- menciona el castaño con voz cansada.

-Ya veo…-se forma unos segundos de silencio- es demasiado pronto pero se bien que serás un excelente Jefe Tsunayoshi- dice Enma con sinceridad.

-Espero que asi sea Enma- comenta preocupado el castaño- A propósito, como están las cosas por allá?- dice tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón de su pregunta.

-Te interesa como esta Namimori…o Haru-chan?- el pelirrojo conocía bien a su amigo, y aunque sabía la razón por la cual la familia Vongola se había alejado de ella, no estaba de acuerdo y guardaba cierto rencor y porque no, sentía celos de que el castaño preguntara por ella.

-Veo que me descubriste jajaja-ríe nerviosamente el castaño, pero no escucha respuesta del otro lado de la línea- Enma?

-Dime Tsunayoshi, que es lo que sientes por Haru?- la voz del pelirrojo se tornó seria.

-La quiero- dice el castaño rápidamente- Es alguien especial para mi.

-Ja, tan especial que preferiste dejarla sola- murmura el pelirrojo con rencor, cosa que extraño al castaño ya que nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

-Tú sabes bien porque lo hice- Tsunayoshi responde seriamente y un poco molesto- Sabes que teníamos que alejarnos de ella para que nada le pasé, ni a ella ni a su familia.

-Y si lo que Uni te dijo fuera mentira, si nada de lo que ella vió pasara- comenta Enma en tono serio.

-Las predicciones de Uni nunca se equivocan- Tsuna estaba molesto porque Enma insinuara que Uni le estaba mintiendo.

-Ahhh- suspira el pelirrojo, sabía que la decisión que había tomado Tsuna no era lo correcto.

-Dime Enma, si tu tuvieras que elegir, que elegirías?- Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Enma y se puso a pensar…aunque le diera coraje aceptarlo, sabía que haría lo mismo que Tsuna.

-Haría exactamente lo mismo solo por hacer que Haru esté a salvo- responde decidido el pelirrojo, mientras que el castaño se dio cuenta de la forma en que dijo Enma el nombre de Haru.

-Haru?, desde cuando le dices así- el castaño comenta molesto.

-Desde que somos amigos- responde el pelirrojo con decisión.

-Qué?!-Exclama el castaño sorprendido- Amigos? Pero si tú casi no hablas con ella-

-Sí, es cierto, pero en este mes he hablado más con Haru y nos hemos hecho amigos- el pelirrojo no pensaba comentarle al castaño lo que había pasado hace unas horas con Haru.

-Enma, sabes bien que solamente estarás un mes en Japón-dice frustrado el castaño- solamente estarás un mes más en Japón y luego regresarás a Italia a entrenar con nosotros, no es mejor que te separes de Haru?-

-No- responde fríamente Enma- sé que solo estaré un mes más en Japón, pero aprovecharé ese mes para no separarme de ella- al escuchar eso Tsuna hizo puño su mano, mientras que cierto coraje inundaba su ser- La protegeré…

-Enma- dijo serio el castaño, estaba furioso con su mejor amigo.

-Hablamos luego Tsuna y suerte con tu entrenamiento- después Enma cortó la llamada mientras que el castaño miraba furioso el teléfono.

-fin del flashback-

Y así regresamos con un castaño furioso, tratando de tranquilizarse mirando el techo. Esa llamada se le había hecho extraña…basta debía de dejar de pensar en eso.

Unos minutos después escucha como tocan la puerta.

-Pase- responde el castaño sin dejar la posición en la que estaba.

-Perdón por molestarte Tsu-kun- la suave voz de la ojimiel hace que la mire directamente, su cabello como siempre estaba suelto mientras que vestía un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas, no sabía el porqué pero el castaño se sonrojó al ver a la joven como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía mientras que su corazón latía fuertemente.

-No pasa nada Kyoko-chan- el castaño le muestra una hermosa sonrisa lo cual hace que Kyoko se sonrojé- Que ocurre?-

-Nada- responde la ojimiel acercándose al castaño- sólo quería estar un rato contigo Tsu-kun- lentamente acerca su rostro mientras que el castaño no hace movimiento alguno, la ojimiel se acerca más y más hasta que sus labios tocan los contrarios iniciando así un beso, el cual comenzó siendo dulce pero se convirtió en uno lleno de deseo.

Kyoko se sentó arriba de las piernas del castaño mientras que sus manos levantaba la playera verde que traía, separándose un poco para que así Tsuna botará la playera a alguna parte del suelo mostrando así su pecho, Kyoko rápidamente volvió a besarlo mientras que Tsuna acariciaba las piernas de la chica, inconscientemente los chicos cayeron a la cama dejando a Kyoko arriba de Tsuna. Él no dejaba de acariciarla al igual que ella, él deseo los estaba consumiendo a los dos. El tiempo pasaba y en ese cuarto sólo se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos de parte de los chicos, hasta que llegaron al climax. Después de eso ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, Kyoko se mantenía a un lado de Tsuna tapando con la sábana su desnudez al igual que Tsuna, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Kyoko mantenía su mano agarrando la sábana que cubría su pecho, después de pensar bien se sintió la mujer más horrible del mundo…se había acostado con Tsuna, el hombre que amaba su mejor amiga. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Pero no era la única que lo hacía, el castaño tenía ese mismo sentimiento, se sentía el peor hombre de la tierra, se había acostado con Kyoko; la chica de la que creyó estar enamorado, la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que amaba a esa chica con cabello castaño y ojos cafés; porque mientras lo hacía con Kyoko, él pensaba que era a la castaña a la que besaba, era la castaña a la que acariciaba y era a la castaña a la que le hacía el amor. Se sentía basura por haber hecho eso.

Lentamente los dos empezaron a sucumbir por el cansancio, no sin antes pensar en una sola cosa.

-_Lo siento Haru_-

-x27x95x-

Dos meses habían pasado y la castaña no podía estar más feliz.

Hace un mes que su amigo Enma tuvo que marcharse a Italia, cuando le dio la noticia no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero él le prometió que siempre estarían en contacto, así que confió en él y al despedirse lo hizo con una gran sonrisa.

Por otra parte, la relación con su padre y Kazumi era perfecta, y ni hablar la relación que tenía con Aki.

Gracias a Aki y a Kazumi volvió a sonreír de nuevo, aunque extrañaba a los chicos, se dio cuenta que lo mejor para ella era olvidarlos, no podía decir que en solo dos meses los había olvidado, pero poco a poco lo estaba intentando.

Este día se veía como otro día normal para ella, después de que terminara la escuela se dirigió a una cafetería en donde había escuchado que vendían un pastel muy rico. A ella le gustaba mucho los pasteles y aunque siempre iba a comer con Kyoko-chan y eso la hacía entristecer, decidió que era momento de superarlo.

Así que entró a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa y pidió un pedazo de pastel y una malteada. Mientras degustaba el delicioso pastel se dio cuenta que la cafetería se iba llenando hasta que no quedaron mesas para sentarse.

En eso su celular sonó dándose cuenta que era un mensaje de Kazumi en donde decía que llegara temprano a casa ya que tenía que decir algo muy importante. Su mirada la dirigió a su celular para poder escribir que no tardaba en ir para la casa que no se dio cuenta que un chico de cabello blanco y un tatuaje bajo de su ojo la miraba.

-Disculpe señorita pero puedo sentarme aquí?- Haru apartó la mirada del celular y se dio cuenta que era Byakuran, aquel chico con el que Tsuna-san se enfrentó en el futuro.

-C-claro- respondió de forma nerviosa y el chico solo sonrió mientras dejaba en la mesa una bolsa de bombones y una taza de chocolate.

-Oye…tú no eres la chica que siempre estaba detrás de Tsunayoshi?- pregunta mientras que lleva un malvavisco a su boca. Haru solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos muestran tristeza al recordar al chico.

-Ya veo, te gusta los dulces- dice el chico con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras que la castaña lo mira confundida y decide responder.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde Haru dejó de sentirse nerviosa y pasó a sentirse cómoda con la compañía del peliblanco mientras hablaban de dulces y cosas triviales.

La cafetería ya no estaba tan llena y fue cuando Haru miró el reloj de su celular y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde.

-No puede ser- exclamó realmente apurada- Lo siento Byakuran-san pero tengo que irme. Fue un gusto hablar con usted- dice la castaña mientras agarra su mochila y se para del asiento pero una mano agarró su muñeca e impidió que se fuera.

-Puedo volver a verte Haru-chan- pidió el peliblanco y la castaña se sonrojó por tal petición.

-Claro que si Byakuran-san- Haru no mentía ya que se la había pasado muy bien con Byakuran y quería que se volviera a repetir este encuentro.

-Qué tal si nos vemos mañana aquí otra vez, a la misma hora- la castaña asintió con su cabeza- Perfecto- aún sin soltarla, Byakuran se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la castaña mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla- Nos vemos mañana Haru-chan~- después de decir eso soltó su muñeca y salió de la cafetería. La castaña solo miraba la puerta mientras que agarraba su mejilla y se sonrojaba…se quedó unos minutos así hasta que recordó que tenía que ir a casa y salió del local.

Después de un tiempo, Haru llegó a su casa y como era costumbre entró a la sala que era en donde se encontraba su padre y Kazumi-san, y no se equivocó, solo que ahora estaba Aki sentado frente a ellos y se veía que estaba aburrido, pero al ver a su hermana corrió a abrazarla. Aki recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de Haru y se separó de él para acercarse a su padre al cual también besó su mejilla y a Kazumi.

-Ya estoy aquí- dice la castaña contenta- Que es eso tan importante que querías decirnos Kazumi-san- Haru se dirige al sillón en donde estaba Aki sentado quedando en frente de los dos adultos. Tanto Aki como Haru pudieron darse cuenta que Kazumi se encontraba nerviosa al igual que su padre.

-Sucede algo mamá?- pregunta Aki con curiosidad.

-Lo que sucede es que…-dice el padre de Haru y Aki nervioso- vamos a tener un bebé- Kazumi es la que completa la frase mientras que se forma un gran silencio. Los dos adultos pudieron ver como Aki y Haru tenían sus ojos muy abiertos y sus caras mostraban sorpresa.

Estuvieron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Aki saltó a abrazar a su madre de felicidad, segundos después Haru se acercó y al igual que Aki, abrazó a Kazumi y luego a su papá.

-No puedo creerlo, muchas felicidades- exclamó Haru.

-Tenía miedo de que reaccionaran de otra manera- dice con sinceridad Kazumi, mientras que Aki y Haru ríen divertidos.

-Woooow tendré un hermanito o hermanita- los ojos cafés de Aki mostraban felicidad.

Esa noche la familia Miura no podía estar más contenta, la llegada del nuevo bebé hacía que cada miembro de la familia estuviera contento, mientras que los hermanos estaban ansiosos por ver nacer a su pequeño hermano

-x10086x-

Dos meses había pasado desde esa noche, tanto Kyoko como Tsuna se evitaban, peor sabían que un día tenían que hablar de lo que había sucedido.

Un día Tsuna decidió que era momento de dejar todo claro, le diría a Kyoko que lo que había pasado era un error y que no se volvería a repetir; así que fue hasta la habitación de la ojimiel y después de un rato de estar tocando la puerta escuchó un leve adelante, así que abrió la puerta y encontró a Kyoko mirando algo en sus manos.

-Kyoko tenemos que hablar- dijo serio Tsuna.

-Lo sé- murmura triste la ojimiel.

-Lo que pasó hace unos meses…- empieza a hablar el castaño pero una suave voz interrumpe- Lo que pasó hace unos meses tuvo consecuencia Tsu-kun- el castaño al escuchar eso no puede evitar sentir temor y confusión por lo que Kyoko estaba diciendo- De que hablas?-Preguntó el castaño mientras que la ojimiel cubría su rostro con sus manos para que este no la viera llorar- Dime Kyoko de qué diablos estás hablando!- desesperado, Tsuna se acercó a Kyoko y quitó sus manos de su cara haciendo que los dos se vieran fijamente, Kyoko solo cerró los ojos y- ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-

El castaño soltó a Kyoko mientras ella aún seguía llorando, rápidamente salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya, recargando su espalda en la puerta mientras se deslizaba en el suelo, tocando su frente con su mano y teníendo una cara con incredulidad.

-No esto no puede ser- murmuró el castaño, esto no estaba pasando.

-2786-

Mientras que en Japón, una castaña miraba el cielo nocturno, podía ver como este cielo era cubierto por hermosas estrellas.

-_Decir que nunca me enamoraría fue una mentira, y estaba bromeando cuando dije que quería olvidarte_- cantaba la castaña mientras que de sus ojos caía una lágrima- _Al final no quiero olvidarte y quiero seguir amándote_- rápidamente se limpió la lágrima y fue a buscar esa fotografía en donde salía junto al castaño- Nunca amaré a nadie como a ti Tsuna-san, pero tengo que olvidarte, tengo que hacerlo, ya que tu no sientes nada por mi- abrazando la fotografía, fue acostándose a su cama y rápidamente se durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Primeramente quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado el domingo, ni el lunes :( lo que pasa es que el domingo me sentía tan cansada que se me fue la inspiracón y hoy...me tardé mas de 6 horas en acabar el capítulo...de hecho es la 1:57 a.m aquí en México y me estoy muriendo del sueño, pero quería subir el capitulo apenas lo acabara. Así que de antemano disculpen mis errores ortográficos, pero enserio estoy tan cansada que ni tengo ganas de checar que errores tengo.

Segundo, tienen todo el derecho de matarme, odiarme, fusilarme o aventarme tomates, creeanme me siento del asco al escribir cierto intento de lemon de esa pareja, pero desgraciadamente es parte importante de la trama, pobre Tsuna si antes ya lo odiaban ahora creo que lo odian más :( sin embargo yo no puedo odiarlo :'/

Ayer en la tarde me puse a buscar información de Haru (más para saber el día de su cumpleaños) y pues como sabrán lo primero que te aparece es reborn wiki, asi que me puse a leer el articulo de Haru en wiki y lo último me dio coraje, creo que el que escribió eso era una fan de Kyoko o que se yo. De verdad me enfadó, para empezar dice que la personalidad de Haru es yandere...la verdad yo no creo que sea así, haru es tierna pero no se ha visto ni en el manga ni el anime que se vuelva una psicopata (al menos yo no lo he visto o me he dado cuenta) ; otra menciona que Tsuna literalmente la dejó en la friendzone ya que aun ama a Kyoko, Kyoko no me cae bien, ni me caerá, pero la verdad yo siento que Tsuna al último empezó a ver a Haru de otra manera. No se es mi punto de vista.

Sobre los OC, que piensan de ellos? yo amo a Aki *¬* y me encantá porque será un personaje que hará que Haru quiera seguir adelante :)

Bueno espero sus reviews y sus opiniones acerca del capitulo :) eso me hace muy feliz

P.D. Por ahora tengo sueño así que prometo que mañana responderé todos sus reviews y sus PM :)

P.D 2. El miércoles prometo subir el capitulo que sigue :D se los debo por el retraso de este capitulo :)


	5. No puede ser

Capitulo 4- No puede ser

3 meses han pasado después de la noticia que Kazumi nos dio a Aki y a mí.

En estos meses tanto Aki como yo hemos hecho todo lo posible para que Kazumi no se esfuerce en nada. A pesar de que tiene 5 meses de embarazo.

También en estos meses he tenido noticias de Enma-kun, a pesar de la diferencia de horarios entre los dos países se puede decir que hablamos casi a diario. Él me habla después de que termina su entrenamiento, por video-llamada, puedo ver lo agotado que queda por el entrenamiento –lo que hace que me preocupe por él, pero él siempre me recibe con una sonrisa- , en cambio yo tengo que despertarme temprano antes de ir a la escuela para poder hablar con él.

Hemos avanzado muchísimo en nuestra amistad, nunca pensé que seríamos muy buenos amigos, ya que el tiempo que lo conocía solo lo veía como el mejor amigo de Tsuna-san.

Tsuna-san…

Estos meses no son suficientes para olvidarlo, cada vez que hablo con Enma-kun pregunto por Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-san, Lambo-chan, Mukuro-san y Hibari-san. Él solo tuerce la boca y contesta que están bien, sé que le molesta que pregunte por ellos, de hecho puedo asegurar que está molesto con ellos por lo que me hicieron, solamente espero que no afecte mi amistad con Enma la amistad de Tsuna y él. Pero es imposible no pensar en ellos ya que todos ellos eran personas especiales para mí, aunque yo no lo sea para ellos.

Aki me ha sugerido que trate de olvidarlos, sé que al igual que Enma está enfadado con ellos, a pesar que no los conoce. Últimamente Aki y yo nos tenemos mucha confianza, tanta que le hablé todo lo que pasé con Tsuna-san y los demás –obviamente guardando información sobre la mafía y nuestro viaje al pasado- y también el último encuentro que tuve con ellos. Además que se ha hecho amigo de Byakuran-san.

Otra cosa la cual ha cambiado en estos meses es mi relación con Byakuran-san.

Después de habernos encontrado en esa cafetería, Byakuran y yo hemos salido más veces, se ha vuelto un gran amigo para mí, jamás pensé ver otra faceta que no sea la de maniático destructor del mundo.

Al principio, cuando le comenté a Enma-kun que me había encontrado con Byakuran-san, me dijo que me alejara de él, pero una parte de mi no quiso, sabía bien que se había equivocado pero todas las personas merecían una segunda oportuninad.

Y no me había equivocado.

La primera vez que salí con él lo trataba con cuidado, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo con él me di cuenta que era un buen chico. Así que platicábamos sobre cosas que nos gustaban y temas para saber cosas sobre nosotros. Después ya no solo nos veíamos en la cafetería, si no que él me esperaba en la preparatoria Midori en la hora de salida y de ahí me acompañaba hasta mi casa, al comienzo fue vergonzoso porque Byakuran-san sí que llamaba la atención –y no por su cabello, aunque era muy despistada sabía que lo miraban por lo guapo que era- , pero ya después me acostumbre y cada día solo esperaba la hora de salida para verlo y platicar con él.

Y como me acompañaba a casa obviamente Aki y Kazumi se dieron cuenta.

Aki al principio se mostraba serio con él, pero al pasar los días, empezó a tratar a Byakuran-san y se compartían malvadiscos –porque resultó que Aki también era un adicto a los malvadiscos-, es realmente tiernos verlos comer malvadiscos fuera de casa.

En cambio Kazumi al principio cuando se dio cuenta que Byakuran-san me acompañaba pensó que era mi novio, obviamente me sonrojé y lo negué mientras que Byakuran-san solo se hacía el indignado al escuchar mis negaciones. Fue realmente vergonzoso ese día, hasta que con el pasar de los días Kazumi se dio cuenta que él solamente era mi amigo, pero no por eso los dos dejan de hacerme bromas sobre mi "noviazgo" con Byakuran-san. Mi padre solo se reía de las cosas que Kazumi decía.

-_De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, hasta parecemos novios_- me sonrojo ante esa idea.

Sé que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, prácticamente todos los días, pero no puedo olvidar a Tsuna, aún no.

Tampoco en la que he dejado de pensar es en Kyoko-chan, hace unos días recibí un correo muy extraño de ella, lo único que decía era Perdóname, Haru. No sé a qué se refería con ese correo, así que le mande un correo de vuelta pero no lo ha contestado y estaba realmente preocupada.

Estaba pensando en eso hasta que un sonido de mi computadora me informó que Enma estaba conectado.

Esperaba emocionada hasta que él me mandara una invitación para comenzar la video-llamada pero pasaron los minutos y él no la mandaba, estaba preocupada, así que le pregunté por mensaje si estaba bien. Al momento me respondió que no, por lo que preocupada le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba, estaba preocupada por él pero una parte de mi se sentía inquieta ya que pensaba que algo malo le había pasado a los chicos; su respuesta tardó en llegar pero no recibí ningún mensaje sino que era una invitación para una video-llamada la cual acepté rápidamente.

En la pantalla, podía observar como Enma tenía la mirada abajo, viendo hacia el suelo, mientras que el cuarto que siempre estaba iluminado ahora se encontraba oscuro, algo estaba pasando.

-Enma-kun, estas bien?- estaba nerviosa. Pasaron unos minutos en donde él no decía nada- Enma?- era muy raro que lo llamara sin el –kun o –san.

-Haru no me siento bien- dijo con voz débil, aún no podía verle la cara ya que unos mechones rojos lo tapaban.

-Te pasó algo? Enma estoy preocupada por favor dime qué te pasa?- en verdad que lo estaba, no me gustaba ver a Enma así, estaba tan preocupada que quería llorar.

-Haru…tanto quieres a Tsuna?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, que tenía que ver eso?.

-Enma no te entiendo? Que tiene que ver lo que siento por Tsuna?- pregunté confundida.

-Contéstame!- pude escuchar como golpeaba la mesa en donde estaba el computador, estaba sorprendida, la voz de Enma era dura, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. Además que pude ver su cara y sus ojos mostraban tristeza, desilusión, ira y pude observar lastima también.

-S-si- lo dije nerviosa, no podía mentirle, Enma era mi mejor amigo, alguien que ha estado para mí. Él se quedó un momento en shock, se notaba cansado. Que era lo que estaba pasando?

-Ya veo- dice en tono débil y vuelve a bajar su mirada- Haru…Tsuna ser…- en eso escucho como la puerta de Enma se abre al igual que las luces del cuarto se enciendes y puedo observar la silueta de Tsuna-san. Este portaba un traje de color blanco, con una camisa negra al igual que sus zapatos y una corbata color vino, su cabello castaño se mostraba rebelde lo cual lo hacía lucir más maduro. Al verlo mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, unas lágrimas querían caer de mis ojos…lo extrañaba…lo extrañaba demasiado. Enma volteo a ver directamente a Tsuna mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Enma tienes que escucharme- pude ver como Tsuna decía esto desesperado.

-No es el momento para hablar Tsuna- la voz del pelirrojo se escuchó fría.

-Pe-ero-trató de replicar el castaño, yo solo me encontraba en silencio, por lo que veo Tsuna no se había dado cuenta que Enma estaba hablando conmigo.

-He dicho que no es momento Tsuna!- exclama molesto Enma, solo podía ver como apretaba sus puños.

-Enma- por fin mi voz puede salir y puedo ver cómo tanto Enma y Tsuna miran hacia mí, mis ojos se encuentran directamente con los ojos avellanas de Tsuna, no podía evitar estar nerviosa y sentir mis piernas débiles, él solo me miraba incrédulo cuando en unos segundos cambio esa mirada a una molesta-Creo que…

-Miura, necesito hablar con Enma- dice serio el castaño, yo solo asiento cubriendo mis ojos con mi cabello.

-Lo siento Haru pero hablaremos en otra ocasión- ahora era Enma el que me hablaba y después de eso ya no escuché nada, suponía que Enma había terminado la video-llamada.

Me quedé un rato mirando hacía abajo, pude ver como mis manos estaban hechas puño mientras que unas gotas caían en ellas. Tanto tiempo…tanto tiempo sin verlo, tenía muchas emociones en mi interior, pero estaba feliz de verlo, feliz de ver que se encontraba bien.

En eso siento como unos brazos me envuelven y una cabeza reposa arriba de la mía, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, eran las 5 de la mañana, quien pudo entrar a mi cuarto a esa hora?, pero luego puedo oler su fragancia, esa fragancia dulce que siempre lo envuelve, la fragancia de Byakuran.

-Lo siento principessa- murmura él contra mi cabeza, no sabía a qué venía ese lo siento. No podía articular palabra alguna, solo me deje abrazar mientras descargaba todo mi dolor, en cambio él no paraba de murmurar disculpas hacía mi.

-Porque te disculpas?- pregunté cuando ya estaba más tranquila, aún seguíamos en la misma posición.

-De seguro el pelirrojo ese te dijo- sí, Byakuran conocía a Enma, ya que yo le hablaba mucho sobre Enma.

-Decirme que?- dije confundida –_que tenía que decirme?_-

Siento como deja de abrazarme y hace que voltee hacia él para poderlo mirar directamente. Sus ojos violetas se muestran serios al igual que su cara, era extraño verlo de esa manera ya que su cara siempre se muestra sonriente y bromista.

-Tsuna…Tsuna será padre- mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa y mi corazón me empieza a doler. Byakuran me miraba con lástima.

- No…no es po-posible- mi voz se empieza a entrecortar, mientras mis manos apretaban mi cabeza frustrada- De-desde cua-ando?.

-Desde hace 4 meses- Tsuna…mi querido Tsuna será padre…pero…

-Quien será la madre de ese bebé?- miro directamente a Byakuran mientras él desvía la mirada-Quien es Byakuran?!- mis manos agarran su cara para que no deje de mirame, estaba desesperada, una parte de mí quería escuchar la respuesta…pero otra parte de mí no quería escucharlo, porque sabía que esa persona era…

-Sasagawa-san- mis manos lentamente dejan de agarrarlo, estaba en shock…porqué ella?, mi mejor amiga, aquella a la que le había dicho que quería a Tsuna-san, aquella la que dijo que las dos pelearíamos por él pero que lo haríamos en forma limpia, ella la persona en la que más he confiado, a la que siempre le contaba mis cosas…es que acaso solo unos meses bastaron para perder también a mi mejor amiga?

-_No quiero verte cerca de mi prometida ni de los demás_- la frase que Tsuna-san dijo tiempo atrás hizo eco en mi mente, era de esperarse, Tsuna-san siempre se preocupaba por Kyoko, siempre procuraba verla feliz, siempre la miraba a ella y yo? Yo solamente era un estorbo para él, alguien a la que nunca prestó atención, tan patética era para él?

-Haru- mis ojos sin vida miraban a la persona que me había llamado, en algún momento Byakuran estaba limpiando las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos-No llores Haru, por favor- Podía ver su mirada triste, no quería que él pusiera esa mirada, no quería que ningúna persona se preocupara por mí –_lo he decidido_- pienso con seguridad mientras que dejo de llorar.

-No te preocupes Byakuran-san, sabía que esto pasaría- él me mira confundido- Ya no volveré a llorar por ellos, ni por Tsuna, ni por Kyoko ni por los chicos- mi mirada era seria, hablaba sin titubear- ellos decidieron olvidarme, es lo mismo que haré yo, solo de una cosa estoy agradecida y es que gracias a ellos pude conocer a Enma-kun y a ti- le muestro una sonrisa sincera- No volveré a llorar por ellos, no l-o ha-aré- mi voz vuelve a quebrarse, porque soy tan débil?.

-Llora Haru…llora hasta que no puedas más que yo estaré aquí para limpiar tus lágrimas- vuelvo a sentir como era abrazada por él, al igual que cuando fui abrazada por Enma me sentía protegida; me dejé abrazar hasta que lentamente sucumbí al sueño.

-_Tsuna-san te olvidare_- fue lo último que pude pronunciar.

-Y yo te ayudaré mi pequeña pricipessa- escucho que dice Byakuran y después de eso me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

(**Nota**: Acabé de escribir esto y se me salió una lágrima, es muy doloroso más porque amo el 2786 ;_; pero Tsuna tiene que sufrir u.u, bueno continuaré :P)

-0086-

-Porque entraste de esa forma a mi habitación Tsuna?- dice un molesto pelirrojo después de cortar la llamada que tenía con Haru, estaba molesto, realmente molesto.

-Porque estabas hablando con Haru?- Contrarrestó Tsuna en tono enojado, eso hizo que mi sangre se calentará.

-Por favor!- exclamé irónico- no me vengas con celos estúpidos, tú no tienes nada que ver con Haru- pude ver como el rechinaba los dientes del coraje al igual que formaba sus manos en puño.

-Tú sabes bien lo que siento por ella- me reclama.

-Y pensaste en eso antes de revolcarte con Sasagawa- mi amigo se queda callado mirando hacia el suelo- por lo que veo no te importó-Además se me hace estúpido que digas que la quieres cuando vas a tener un hijo con Sasagawa.

-Y-yo me acosté con Kyoko pensando en Haru-dice el castaño frustrado- todo el maldito tiempo he estado pensando en Haru, hasta en el momento en que me acosté con Kyoko pensaba en ella- eso me sorprendió.

-Eso no significa que no seas un maldito hipócrita al decir que quieres a Haru- dije un poco más calmado, pude ver como él mordiá su labio inferior mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-E-en el momento en que la volví a ver, pude darme cuenta lo idiota que era, quería decirle tantas cosas, decirle cuanto me hacía falta, decirle que no hay día que no piense en ella, que no hay día que extrañe su sonrisa-dice desesperado mientras yo lo veo sorprendido, nunca había visto a mi amigo de esa forma- La amo Enma! La amo demasiado, me estoy muriendo por no verla! Y soy un maldito idiota por haberme acostado con Kyoko, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy que quisiera…quisiera…

-Quieres que Sasagawa pierda el bebé?- él se quedó callado- Responde Tsuna!

-No- eso hace que me tranquilicé- porque sé que Haru no me lo perdonaría si algo le pasara al bebé.

-Solo lo haces por eso, que es que no sientes nada por ese bebé?- digo furioso, quien diablos era esa persona, ese no era Tsuna.

-Te equivocas, quiero a ese bebé, él no tiene la culpa de la tontería que hice- suspiro aliviado, ya que lo que dice Tsuna era verdad, el bebé no tiene la culpa de nada- pero eso no significa que me vaya a casar con Kyoko.

-Tsuna…-

-Así es Enma, no me casaré con Kyoko, quiero al bebé pero no amo a Kyoko por lo tanto no me casaré con ella- dice serio mientras me miraba fijamente, pude darme cuenta que ya lo tenía decidido.

-Sabes que te apoyaré- al escuchar eso mi amigo suspira aliviado-eres mi mejor amigo Tsuna y aunque no estoy realmente feliz por la tontería que hiciste pienso que el bebé no tiene la culpa de nada- el sonríe.

-Gracias, realmente estoy agradecido que aún a pesar de todo me apoyes- dice realmente aliviado Tsuna- y sobre Haru…-

-No me queda duda que en verdad la quieres- digo con pesar y una leve molestia- pero quieres dejarla fuera de la mafia y entiendo la razón por la cual lo haces…pero no la alejarás de mí- mi rostro se vuelve serio al igual que el de él- yo también la quiero Tsuna y nunca me separaré de ella – digo decidido – _porque yo también la quiero más que una amiga Tsuna_- es lo que pienso mientras que Tsuna solo se mantiene callado.

-Ahhh- suspira- sólo trata de que no entre en la mafia Enma, también le avisaré a Byakuran- eso me sorprende, como es que sabe que Byakuran es amigo de Haru- él más que nada sabe sobre la predicción de Uni, no soportaría ver morir a Haru, así que confió en ustedes- dice sonriendo pero puedo ver el sufrimiento que él carga.

-Tsuna…-

-Porque a pesar de que la amo, si se queda conmigo ella morirá y no soportaría que ella muriera, no ella, es por eso que decidimos alejarnos de ella, por qué ella ama tanto a los chicos que estoy seguro que se sacrificaría solo para que ninguno muriera- después de decir eso Tsuna me muestra una sonrisa débil y sale de mi habitación, mientras que yo me quedo mirando la puerta.

-Jamás podría comparar lo que siento por Haru a lo que tú sientes por ella Tsunayoshi- e inconscientemente una lágrima cae por mi mejilla

-2786-

Hace unas horas que Tsuna-kun anunció mi embarazo, a pesar de tener 5 meses de embarazo ninguno de los guardianes lo sabían, ni siquiera mi hermano ni Hana, me la pasaba llorando en mi habitación desde que me enteré, solamente Tsuna-kun me traía la comida y la cena, pero se mostraba frío cada vez que lo hacía, él me odiaba…pero estaba segura que se odiaba mas él, porque me había dado cuenta que yo había perdido el amor de Tsuna-kun, porque ese amor solo le pertenecía a una persona…

-Haru-chan- ese nombre suena en la soledad de mi cuarto, era la peor amiga que existía, cuando Tsuna anuncio que estaba compromeida con él estaba feliz, pero sabía que solo lo hizo para que Haru lo odiara, ya que solamente dijo sobre el compromiso enfrente de ella y nunca volvió a tocar el tema; ese momento en el que me entregué a él solo quería saber si me quería, tenía la tonta ilusión de que me amaba, pero me dolió saber que no, porque en el momento en que lo hacíamos solamente el nombre de Haru salía de su boca y eso me hizo sentir una basura. En ese momento me di cuenta que Tsuna solo amaba a Haru.

Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada y le dije a Tsuna-kun, lo único que pensaba era en abortarlo, no quería tener ese bebé, no quería ver el motivo por el cual Haru y Tsuna no estuvieran juntos, pero Tsuna-kun no lo permitió, esa es la razón por la cual me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto, por la cual Tsuna-kun me obligaba a comer por el bien de ese bebé. Lo odiaba, odiaba ese ser…pero más me odiaba a mí.

Cuando todos se enteraron del embarazo, Enma-san fue el primero en saltar sobre Tsuna y darle un golpe, golpe que él aceptó sin reclamar, Hibari-san y Mukuro-san solo lo miraba serio y también furiosos, Yamamoto y Gokudera no dijeron palabra alguna al igual que Ryohei, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que la cachetada que me propinó mi mejor amiga Hana, pude ver la decepción que tenía hacia mí, yo solo pude llorar porque aunque no decía palabra alguna, sabía lo que pensaba y sabía lo enojada que estaba conmigo.

-No puedo creer que seas esa clase de amiga Kyoko, lo peor es que antes de irnos Haru pensó que eras su amiga…su mejor amiga, y por el poco tiempo que la traté estoy segura que no los odiará por su traición, y ustedes no se merecen ni siquiera que ella piense en ustedes ni que tenga compasión, me has decepcionado Kyoko y espero sean felices- después de decir eso todos salieron de la habitación mientras yo estaba hincada llorando en el sueño y Tsuna solo tenía la mirada perdida.

Esas palabras no dejaban de escucharse en mi mente, haciendo que llorara más. Había perdido a Tsuna-kun, había perdido a Haru-chan, había perdido a Hana-chan y todo era mi culpa…mi culpa.

-Es mejor que deje de llorar, es molesta- mi rostro mira a la persona que había entrado a mi habitación y me sorprendí al ver a Gokudera- Además que le hará daño al bebé- Yo solo trataba de tranquilizarme y limpiar las lágrimas, en todo ese tiempo el no se movió de si lugar.

-Que haces aquí?- le dije sería- si lo que quieres es insultarme, adelante me lo merezco- ya nada me importaba, además que nunca había tratado con él, no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Lo mejor será que descanse- agarra mis hombros, en ese momento le doy un manotazo el cual hace que se moleste- No seas tonta, tienes que descansar para que no le pase nada a él bebé- el bebé, el bebé estaba molesta.

-No me importa!- exploté- no me importa lo que le pase a ese bebé, por su culpa perdí a Tsu-kun, por su culpa Haru-chan me odiará-

-Te das cuenta de lo que dices- él también explotó- estás culpando a un bebé cuando a la que en realidad debes culpar es a ti-

-Lo sé!- digo en un grito mientras que él me mira con lástima- ya lo sé- estaba tan afectada emocionalmente que no fui consciente de que momento me lancé a su pecho y comencé a llorar, me di cuenta que él no sabía que hacer pero no me importó, lo único que quería era sentirme apoyada…y en ese momento lo sentía.

-5995-

Después de la noticia sobre la paternidad de Tsuna-san he cambiado drásticamente.

Ya no era esa niña tonta la cual hablaba en tercera persona ni decía muletillas como Hahi! O desuu~. Lo único que me importaba eran mis estudios, me la pasaba aislada de todos a excepción de Byakuran-san y mi familia.

Aún seguía hablando con Enma pero nunca le preguntaba sobre Tsuna-san ni Kyoko-san así como de ninguno de los otros chicos. No me interesaba. Y aunque en mi interior me moría por preguntar, lo había decididó, la Haru Miura tonta y patética había muerto el día en que vi la preocupación en los ojos de Byakuran-san y el día en que porfin me di cuenta que para ellos no significaba nada.

El embarazo de Kazumi-san había mostrado complicaciones en estos últimos meses, todos estábamos preocupados, temíamos que algo le pasara a Kazumi-san y a los bebés.

Así que apenas salía de la escuela me iba directo a casa junto con Byakuran-san, pero hoy era diferente, al llegar a la casa Aki llegó llorando hacía nosotros diciendo que algo le había pasado a Kazumi-san, tanto Byakuran como yo corrimos hacia la casa y pudimos ver como Kazumi estaba tirada en el suelo de la cocina, rápidamente Byakuran la cargó en brazos y después de cerrar la puerta de la casa agarramos un taxi los tres.

Al llegar al hospital pedimos ayuda y llegaron unos enfermeros con una camilla, Byakuran depositó sobre la camilla a Kazumi mientras que Aki no dejaba de llorar. Kazumi solo mostraba un rostro de dolor, y yo sujetaba fuertemente su mano, no la soltaba para nada hasta que el doctor me dijo que no podía entrar y solo observamos como Kazumi entraba a la sala de maternidad.

Ya había pasado 2 horas y no podía comunicarme con papá, Byakuran, Aki y yo solo estábamos sentados en la sala de espera afuera de la sala de maternidad, estábamos nerviosos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el doctor no salía.

Pasaron las horas hasta que nos dimos cuenta que habían pasado mas de 8 horas y no teníamos noticias de nada, papá no contestaba el teléfono y el doctor ni sus luces.

Byakuran y Aki se dirigían a la cafetería a comprar un refrigerio cuando se abrireron las puertas de la sala, los tres volteamos y pudimos ver al doctor.

-Doctor, como están?- fue lo que dije apenas me acerqué al doctor, estábamos nerviosos.

-Lo siento pero la paciente no pudo soportarlo- Aki rompió a llorar mientras que Byakuran lo abrazaba, yo solo sentía que mis fuerzas desaparecía, mis lágrimas caían.

-Y el bebé?- pregunté temerosa –por favor, el bebé no, no lo soportaríamos- pensé mientras apretaba los ojos dispuesta para escuchar la respuesta.

-Ellos están bien- eso hizo que lo mirara confundida.

-Ellos?- Byakuran fue el que habló igual de confundido que yo.

-Así es, la señora tuvo gemelos, ahorita están en la incubadora, pero están sanos- eso hizo que suspirara aliviada, pero mi corazón no dejaba de sentirse triste por la muerte de Kazumi- Lo siento- y después de eso el doctor se fue.

Rápidamente Aki me abrazó y no sentamos los dos llorando, Kazumi había muerto, qué más podía pasar?

En eso mi celular empezó a sonar, contesté sin mirar el nombre de quien llamaba pensando que era mi padre, pero no fue asi…

-Señorita Miura- escuchaba una voz desconocida.

-Si?- pregunté confundida.

-Es familiar de Kazuo Miura?- eso me extrañó, quien era el hombre que marcaba.

-Es mi padre- respondo seriamente, pero todo se desvaneció al escuchar lo siguiente.

-Lo siento, pero debo informarle que su padre ha muerto en un accidente de auto- después de eso escuché como Byakuran y Aki gritaban mi nombre…Kazumi y papá muertos…no puede ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>:

Desde este momento Haru cambiará u.u, así que espero realmente poder describir a una nueva Haru :)

que piensan sobre lo que dijo Tsuna? porque a pesar de todo no puedo odiarlo u.u también lo que dijo Enma y lo que dijo Byakuran? omg los amo! pobré Haru no deja de sufrir

Quiero decirles que gracias a mary-animeangel se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea para el fic :D espero que les guste :)

Espero que con este capitulo se aclare la visión que tuvo Uni, aunque luego lo explicaré más detallado.

Y hubo un cierto acercamiento de Gokudera y Kyoko hasta ahorita esa es la unica pareja oficial que habrá y YamamotoxChrome

y sobre las posibles parejas que estarán con Haru, hasta ahorita son 3

EnmaxHaru

TsunaxHaru

ByakuranxHaru

pero he decidido que también serán: BasilxHaru, XanxusxHaru, HibarixHaru,MukuroxHaru, OCxHaru ahora lo bueno es...quien se quedará con Haru?

jajaja espero subir el proximo capitulo el sábado o si no el domingo :)

Gracias por leer el fic, las quiero! :D :D

P.D. Es el segundo capitulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida D: (el primero fue el anterior), estoy tan orgullosa de mi :')

P.D2 Tengo una leve confusión con Byakugan, Byakuran y Byakuya D: jajajaa no les pasa a ustedes? tuve que rectificar el nombre de Byakuran muchas veces :P


	6. Sueño

Hola!

Les traigo (un poco tarde) el nuevo capitulo de esta historia :), apesar de que es muy corto.

Drisfuten el capitulo :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5- Sueño<p>

Me encontraba envuelta en oscuridad, completamente sola. Gritaba desesperadamente el nombre de mi padre, pero nadie me escuchaba. De repente pude ver una luz en lo lejano, inmediatamente corrí hacía ella. Tenía miedo, nunca me había gustado la oscuridad.

Cuando llegué hacia donde estaba esa luz, me di cuenta que había dos puertas. Esas dos puertas eran grandes y hermosas. Me quedé observándolas, cuando de repente sentí que alguien me observaba.

Volteo hacia donde sentí la presencia y pude ver una sombra negra, tenía forma humana pero no podía saber de quién se trataba. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía moverme. En eso la figura me señala una de las puertas y en ese momento esa puerta se abrió. Temerosa me dirijo hacía ahí y entro en la puerta.

Puedo observar un hermoso paisaje, era una gran casa con un jardín hermoso, lleno de flores. Estaba tan ensimismada en el paisaje que no me di cuenta que la puerta se había cerrado. Me iba acercando hasta que pude ver como 4 niños jugaban en ese jardín; trataba de captar su atención pero parece que no podían verme; así que desistí.

Me quedé sentada viendo como los 4 niños jugaban; uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos verde-azulados, el otro niño tenía el cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, una de las niñas tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello naranja recogido en dos coletas, mientras que la otra niña tenía el cabello castaño, pero no podía ver bien su cara por más que lo intentaba.

Estaba aburrida observando, cuando aparecieron 3 adultos, uno de ellos era alto con tez morena, tenía cabello castaño y unos ojos grises; el otro era igual de alto con tez blanca y cabello castaño al igual que su barba, mientras que el último tenía cabello castaño corto y unos ojos color castaño oscuro, los tres portaban trajes de color negro, me sorprendí al reconocer al tercer hombre, -_él…él es mi papá_- pensé sorprendida, si lo miraba fijamente podía reconocer que era papá, solo que más joven, -_entonces la pequeña de cabello castaño es_…- miro rápidamente hacia esa pequeña y por fin puedo ver quien era –_soy yo_- mis ojos se abren de la impresión, era yo, mi cabello castaño estaba corto y lo usaba suelto; inmediatamente cuando vieron a mi padre junto con los demás hombres los niños se acercaron a ellos, el pequeño rubio se acercó al moreno, mientras que el pequeño de cabello azul junto con la niña de dos coletas se acercó al de cabello castaño mientras que yo me acercaba feliz hacia mi padre.

-Papá, puedo jugar más con ellos?- dice mi yo pequeña, él solo muestra una sonrisa débil y ve a los otros dos hombres.

-Lo siento Haru, pero es hora de irnos, tu mamá nos espera- la pequeña yo al escuchar eso muestra un rostro triste al igual que los demás niños.

-Pero…yo quiero jugar con ellos- los ojos de ella se mostraban vidriosos.

-Nee Haru-chan algún día volveremos a jugar- dice contento el pequeño rubio mientras que los otros dos asientes, la pequeña Haru sonrié mientras le da un beso en la mejilla al rubio. Cosa que hace que papá lo mire enojado, mientras los otros dos adultos sonríen.

-Volveremos a jugar algún día *******- los cuatros niños asienten.

-Haru vayan los 4 a comer ya que pronto nos iremos- los niños felices hacen caso a papá y se van corriendo hasta la casa mientras los adultos los ven.

-No te preocupes Kazuo su poder no despertará- dice seriamente el moreno.

-¿Estás seguro Dante? Tengo miedo que Haru despierte su poder y no pueda controlarlo- ¿poder? ¿A que poder se refiere?

- Confía en Dante, Kazuo, tu hija estará bien, además ella no recordará nada de esto por lo tanto sus poderes continuarán dormidos- dice el de cabello castaño viendo fijamente a mi padre; él solamente suspira y junto a los otros dos se dirigen a la mansión.

Yo estaba confundida, ¿Quiénes eran esos niños?, ¿Quiénes eran los adultos?, ¿de que poderes hablaban? y ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de esto?.

Me quede viendo hacia la mansión hasta que todo desapareció y solo veía oscuridad. En eso sentí como si estuviera cayendo, lo único que podía hacer era gritar…

-_Tienes que recordar_-

Inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, mi respiración estaba agitada, mis ojos miraban toda la habitación tratando de recordar que estaba pasando. Trataba de tranquilizarme pero no podía, en eso escucho un llanto de un niño y voy rápidamente hacía donde se escucha.

Al abrir la puerta veo como Aki trata de tranquilizar al pequeño Natsu mientras el pequeño Yuuto seguía durmiendo.

-Por lo que veo tienes problemas Aki- sonrió divertida al ver la cara preocupada de Aki.

-No sé porque razón Natsu empezó a llorar, estaba dormido hace unos momentos- me acerco hacía Aki y cargo con cuidado al pequeño Natsu.

Natsu tiene el cabello color castaño y sus ojos tienen color esmeralda, mientras que el pequeño Yuuto tenía el cabello castaño con unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, a pesar de ser gemelos se parecían mucho, lo único en que se diferenciaban era en el color de cabello y color de ojos. La primera vez que los vi me enamore de ellos al instante, se veían tan tiernos e indefensos. Me sorprendí al ver que el pequeño Yuuto tenía los ojos azules ya que ni papá ni Kazumi tenían ese color de ojos, hasta que Aki me explicó que el padre de Kazumi tenía los ojos de ese azul.

Después de que papá y Kazumi murieran mi vida no fue nada fácil, el hospital informó a un orfanato nuestra situación y al ser yo menor de edad no podía encargarme de los tres, estaban a punto de separarnos si no fuera gracias a Byakuran-san y un tutor misterioso.

Byakuran-san abogó por nosotros ya que él era mayor de edad pero al no ser un familiar cercano a nosotros no ayudó de mucho, hasta que unos días después llego un abogado junto con una carta diciendo que nuestro padre nos había dejado con un tutor y que él nos mandaría dinero cada mes. Eso me extrañó, al igual que Byakuran y a Enma (el cual estaba enterado de la muerte de papá y de Kazumi, al enterarse quería venir directamente a Japón pero tanto Adelheid como yo no lo dejamos, sabía que era importante que él se quedara en Italia ya que era un aliado de Vongola y además era el jefe de la familia Shimon) así que ellos decidieron investigar pero no encontraron de donde ni quien era nuestro extraño tutor, pero en estos meses desde que murió papá hemos recibido puntualmente dinero tanto para los niños como para los estudios de Aki y mis estudios.

Cabe decir que a pesar de que nuestro tutor misterioso nos ayuda había decidido trabajar en una cafetería como mesera para juntar dinero por si lo llegábamos a necesitar. Después de salir de Midori me iba directo a la cafetería a trabajar hasta noche, pero Byakuran-san siempre me esperaba al acabar mi turno para acompañarme a casa y que nada me pasara. Era difícil ya que tuve que buscar una estancia para que cuidaran de Natsu, Yuuto y Aki.

Cada día me despertaba angustiada, triste y preocupada, me hacía mucha falta papá y Kazumi. Pero apenas salía de mi cuarto mantenía una actitud fuerte y positiva, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, ellos que perdieron a sus padres siendo tan pequeños, ellos que solamente me tenían a mí.

Y en estos momentos no puedo dejar que esos pensamientos inunden mi cabeza. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Byakuran y yo llegáramos temprano ese día?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no le hubiera insistido tanto a papá ese día y por lo tanto no hubiera tenido ese accidente de coche?, ¿Ahorita seriamos una familia feliz?. En eso siento como unas pequeñas manitas tocan mis mejillas y puedo ver los grandes ojos esmeraldas de Natsu sobre mí, él había dejado de llorar y solo se mantenía mirándome.

-No te preocupes Natsu estaremos bien- le dije sonriendo mientras que el pequeño se acurrucó en mis brazos y cerraba los ojos.

Nos mantuvimos Aki y yo en el cuarto de los pequeños hasta que durmieran, apenas se durmieron puse a Natsu en la cuna junto a Yuuto, les di un beso en la frente, mientras que Aki iba a su cama y se acostaba en ella (la cuna de los bebés se encontraba en el cuarto de Aki ya que al ser el hermano mayor quería protegerlos), y al igual que a los pequeños les di un beso de buenas noches y salí del cuarto.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me recargué en la puerta dejando que mi cuerpo se deslizara hacia el suelo quedando sentada en donde mismo. Me cubrí mi cara con mis piernas tratando de detener las pequeñas lagrimas que mis ojos dejaban caer. Era muy doloroso, extrañaba a papá y a Kazumi, no era lo mismo sin ellos, Aki estaba dejando de lado el irse a divertir con sus amigos de la escuela para cuidar a sus hermanos, y aunque no me lo reprochaba sino que lo hacía por gusto, yo no lo creía justo.

-¿Por qué todo esto nos está pasando?-dije a la nada- ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir los dos?-

Trataba de ser fuerte, en verdad que lo hacía, sonreía cuando Byakuran y Enma me preguntaban si estaba bien, siempre recogía a Aki y a los niños en la estancia con una sonrisa, limpiaba las lágrimas de Aki cuando al llegar a casa veía el altar con la foto de papá y de Kazumi, y en la noche les daba las buenas noches con una sonrisa. Era tan difícil sonreír cuando lo único que quieres es llorar. Es por eso que apenas me encerraba en el cuarto y lloraba, descargaba toda mi frustración en el silencio de mi habitación y antes de dormir ensayaba las sonrisas falsas que iba a mostrar al día siguiente.

Pero hoy no pude dormir por pensar en el sueño que había tenido, no recordaba nada de ese suceso, quienes eran esos niños y de que poderes hablaban, tenía que saberlo, además no entendía que significaba el –Tienes que recordar- que dijo una voz antes de que despertara, ¿que tenía que recordar?

-Solo espero que nada malo pase- dije cansada, en verdad que esperaba eso, teniendo todas esas dudas cerré mis ojos hasta que me quede dormida

-8486-

Desde hace unos meses que he estado observando a Haru Miura.

El maestro Iemitsu me mandó como misión el observarla y asegurar que ella estuviera bien, eso fue después de que Sasagawa-san diera a luz a la hija del décimo Vongola. Aún desconozco el cómo se enteró Iemitsu-sensei que Haru Miura había quedado huérfana y a cargo de tres niños, pero sabía que el Décimo no estaba enterado de nada al igual que sus guardianes ya que ni Enma Kozato ni el maestro han dicho ni una sola palabra.

Podía observar como ofrecía a sus hermanos y a Byakuran-san una sonrisa, como se la pasaba trabajando toda la tarde hasta que llegaba a la estancia por sus hermanos y luego los dormía con dulzura. Byakuran-san se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cuidándola, y podía observar también como sus mirada mostraba preocupación por esa castaña.

¿Qué tenía Haru Miura para que tanto Sawada-dono, Kozato-dono y Byakuran-san estén tan preocupados por ella?, y no eran los únicos ya que tanto Hibari-dono como Mukuro-dono trataban por todos los medios saber de ella.

Pero en estos días pude comprenderlos, Haru Miura era increíble, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado mostraba ante todos una actitud positiva y llena de vida para que las personas que más quería no se preocuparan, pero en el fondo y solo en la oscuridad de la noche, ella dejaba notar lo frágil que era, esa joven que había sido lastimada y que había perdido a personas importantes para ella. Se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era sonriendo pero lo bella que se veía con la luz de la luna iluminando su silueta.

Pero hoy era diferente, tardó unas horas para tratar de dormir, ¿en que estará pensando?, podía ver como su rostro se tornaba triste y eso me preocupó, no quería verla triste.

Cuando por fin durmió me esperé unos minutos antes de entrar por su ventana y acercarme a ella, no podía dejar de mirarla, era muy bella, su cabello castaño esparcido en su almohada, sus largas pestañas y sus rosados labios.

-¿Que diablos estoy pensando?, me siento como un pervertido- pienso mientras la sigo observando, cuando veo que se empieza a mover –parece que tiene una pesadilla- se puede ver como pequeñas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas mientras que murmura _papá…Kazumi_; me entristezco al escucharla pero quiero hacer algo para que se calmará y lo único que se me ocurre es agarrarle la mano, veo como lentamente se va tranquilizando. Me quedó un tiempo así de esa manera tratando de no despertarla hasta que veo que ya faltaba poco para amanecer, así que separo mi mano de la suya y deposito un beso en su mejilla cerca de su boca, si era un atrevido pero ella no lo recordará, por lo cual no me interesa, además que…-_lo que realmente deseo es poder besar esos labios_- mis ojos se posan en ellos pero siento como se empieza a despertar y rápidamente me escondo en el techo de la casa vecina.

-Que raro, soñé que…- murmura la castaña- es imposible, porque Basil-san estaría en mi habitación y besando mi mejilla…- puedo notar como hace un corto silencio y estoy seguro que se había sonrojado, yo solo sonreí, en verdad que era tierna- Ahhh Haru en que estas pensando, aunque…lo sentí tan real como aquella vez en que soñé que besaba a Tsuna-san- al escuchar el nombre de Sawada-dono una ira floreció en mí, ¿Porque ella lo recordaba?- Debo de dejar de pensar en el pasado, Tsuna-san ahora es feliz con Kyoko-san además que ese beso nunca pasó en realidad- después de eso escuché como salía de la habitación y pude tranquilizarme, aunque una pequeña parte de mi sentía enojo de escuchar el nombre de Sawada-dono saliendo de sus labios.

-¿_En verdad solo fue un sueño ese beso que tuviste con Sawada-dono?_- una parte de mí pensaba que no, que tal vez eso no era un sueño.

-8486-

* * *

><p>Un joven de unos 19 años estaba caminando por los pasillos de una mansión, éste se encontraba pensativo, hace unos días había soñado con una pequeña de cabello color castaño y ojos color avellana, no sabía porque pero se sentía tranquilo pensando en ella, pero…porque hasta ahorita la recordaba, por la edad en que se veía podía ver que tenía unos 9 años mientras que la niña tenía 6 años, ¿Porque se olvidó de ella por estos 10 años?.<p>

-Ocurre algo?- pregunta una pelirroja con dos coletas, estaba curiosa de ver a su amigo tan pensativo.

-Nada importante- dice mostrándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupara, ella solo le sonríe de vuelta.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Papa y Dante-san quieren hablar con nosotros- dice la muchacha agarrando al joven rubio de un brazo.

-Está bien démonos prisa- sonríe dejándose llevar por la pelirroja, pero aún pensando en esa niña de cabello castaño.

-Quiero volver a verte, a pesar de que no te recuerde; quiero saber porque te olvidé en todos estos años…_mia bella primavera._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Chan chan... Basil por fin apareció! (creo que soy la única emocionada por eso jajaja) pero creo que se ve un poco acosador (?)

Pobre Haru :( tener que cuidar a sus 3 hermanos y sintiéndose culpable :/

¿Quién será su misterioso tutor? ¿Que poderes posee ella? ¿Acaso pasará algo por culpa de esos poderes? ¿Acaso Haru solo soñó ese beso con Tsuna o en verdad pasó?

Eso lo sabremos mas adelante :D

espero si se den cuenta quien es mi OC y si no ummm pues solo les puedo decir que es un personaje de anime y que estará vinculado con Vongola...

Cuando suba el próximo capitulo y revele el nombre del personaje les daré un dato curioso que me ocurrió hoy jajaja tiene que ver con la historia y en verdad si que fue super curioso o.o.

Ahora no diré que día subiré, así que sufran poquito (?) jejeje :D

l s quiero! :D

P.D. Mañana responderé todos los reviews y PM :D muchas gracias por apoyarme! :D


	7. Recuerdos

Capitulo 6- Recuerdos

Me despierto de forma agitada, últimamente he tenido el mismo sueño, ese en donde puedo ver a mi padre hablar con esos dos adultos y a tres niños jugando conmigo, después de eso todo se vuelve oscuridad y escucho esa voz…

-¿Que está pasando?- mis manos van hacia mi pecho para tratar de normalizar mi respiración- A que se refiere esa voz, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?-

Cada día estaba más confundida por ese sueño, ¿Quiénes eran los pequeños que jugaban conmigo y porque al ver al peli-rubio sentía una gran calidez?.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a ver el cuarto de los niños; los dos pequeños se encontraban durmiendo en sus cunas y Aki dormía con tranquilidad. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al verlos, esos tres pequeños son lo más importante para mí, no sabía qué haría si les pasara algo a ellos. Con cuidado cerré la puerta de su cuarto y me dirigí a mi habitación, al entrar me acerco a un buró que está cerca de mi cama y agarro una fotografía, en esa foto aparecíamos los cuatro, estábamos sonriendo y podía verse a Kazumi de 7 meses de embarazo, esa fue la última foto de nuestra familia.

-¿Qué secretos guardabas papá?- pregunté mientras miraba a papá en la foto.

Volví a acostarme pero no pude dormir, faltaban unas horas para ir a la escuela así que me la pasé pensando mientras miraba el techo.

-27-

Me encontraba en el despacho firmando papeles de las diferentes misiones de las que se han hecho cargo los guardianes y también los destrozos que provocaban Mukuro y Hibari con sus peleas. Estaba concentrado en eso hasta que escucho que alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante- escucho como una persona, termino de firmar un papel y me dirijo a verla.

-Boss, Gokudera-san me pidió que trajera estos papeles acerca de mi misión- dice la peli-índigo, yo solo asiento y ella se acerca a entregármelos.

-Muchas gracias Chrome- le dedico una sonrisa y ella solo se sonroja, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos siendo una familia a ella aun le cuesta tratar con nosotros- A propósito Chrome, has visto a Kyoko?

-No- fue la respuesta seca que dio la chica, yo solo suspire, tanto Hana como Chrome no han perdonado a Kyoko ni a mi- La buscaba para algo Boss?-

-Hablar con ella- vuelvo a suspirar- Quiero que deje de ver a Mizuki como a alguien a quien odiar y la vea como su hija-

Tanto Chrome como yo nos quedamos en silencio, desde que Mizuki nació hace unas semanas, Kyoko no ha querido verla, ni Gokudera y Ryohei han podido convencerla de ver a su hija. Esto no podía seguir así, era su hija! La pequeña era una bebé, ella no tenía la culpa de las idioteces que tanto Kyoko como yo habíamos hecho.

-No cree que es mejor que Kyoko no se acerque a Mizuki,Boss?- guardo silencio mientras ella me mira- Kyoko se siente mal por lo que hizo, tal vez crea que la pequeña Mizuki es la culpable de todo, por eso es mejor que no se acerque a Mizuki, podría hacerle algo?- dice preocupada Chrome.

-Lo sé Chrome, pero es su hija, como es posible que apenas dio a luz y ni siquiera quiso cargarla, o preguntar si nació bien, solamente dijo que la llevaran a su cuarto- dije frustrado, Chrome me miraba preocupada, por mucho que odiara a Kyoko o a mí se que ella se preocupaba por Mizuki- Hasta tu pareces más la madre de Mizuki que Kyoko, por ahora ella no sabe nada, pero que pasará en unos años, cuando Kyoko la mire de esa forma, Mizuki no merece el desprecio de Kyoko cuando el único culpable fui yo- Chrome iba a replicar cuando la interrumpo- ustedes saben que el único culpable soy yo, es por eso que no quiero que mi hija sufra lo que yo provoqué-

Chrome no sabía que decir, a pesar de lo que habían hecho, él tenía razón, Mizuki no merecía que su madre la odiara, ni Tsuna merecía que su hija sufriera, si tan solo la madre de Mizuki fuera…

-Y Haru? ¿Qué pasará con Haru?- al escuchar ese nombre, el rostro del castaño se ensombreció- sé que Haru ya sabe que tienes una hija y que su madre es Kyoko, de seguro ahora en verdad te odia Boss, dime ¿qué pasará con ella?- el castaño se mostraba tenso, en silencio.

-Me olvidaré de ella- Eso sorprendió a la chica, muchos de los guardianes, incluida ella sabían lo que el castaño sentía por Haru, sabían que se separó de ella por su bien y sabía que a pesar de que el castaño siempre mostraba una sonrisa, Haru era lo que él necesitaba, era la primavera de su cielo- Como dices Chrome, estoy seguro que ahora ella me odia, ni me atrevido a preguntarle a Enma ni a Byakuran el cómo está ella, porque sé que mandaré todo al diablo e iría por ella- Chrome sólo veía a Tsuna con lástima, ¿porque si esas dos personas se querían tenían que sufrir así?- Es por eso que la olvidaré- el castaño se acerca a la joven que miraba a su jefe con tristeza, él colocó una mano en la cabeza de la peli-índigo y le sonrió- Ahora lo más importante es mi familia y mi hija, los protegeré a todos- después el castaño salió del despacho mientras que la chica soltaba unas lágrimas.

-¿Hasta cuándo aguantarás jefe?, porque a pesar de que me enamoré de ti, quiero que seas feliz con la mujer que amas- dijo la chica mirando la puerta abierta, sin saber que escondido estaba un pelinegro escuchando.

Después de la plática que tuvo el castaño con Chrome, este se dirigió al cuarto de su hija. El cuarto era grande, con las paredes pintadas de un color rosa pastel, en la ventana estaba un sillón en donde podías ver el jardín y cerca de esta se encontraba una cuna pintada de blanco. Tsuna se acercó a la cuna y ahí acostada pudo ver a su hija Mizuki, la pequeña estaba despierta dejando ver sus ojos color avellana, el chico sonrío enternecido cuando las pequeñas manos de la bebé agarraron uno de sus dedos.

-¿Quieres ver el jardín?- preguntó el castaño escuchando unos suaves murmullos de la bebé- Parece ser que sí- cargó a la bebé y fue caminando hacia el jardín, pudo observar que en este estaba Hana discutiendo con Lambo mientras que Ryohei hacía enojar a Gokudera, Fuuta e I-pin corrían detrás de una pelota y pudo observar como su madre tomaba el té junto con Bianchi; el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír- Algún día jugarás con Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin, ellos serán como tus hermanos mayores- le decía Tsuna a la bebé- cuando tengas problemas podrás contar con tus tíos, aunque Reborn, Hibari y Mukuros sean un poco escalofriantes- el castaño se estremeció mientras que la bebé soltaba unas risas- Así que te ríes de mi ehh- la pequeña seguía riendo- También podrás contar siempre con tu tio Enma y su familia, al igual que los Varia, aunque Xanxus jure que eres una pequeña basura, sé que él te cuidará al igual que los demás, solo no te atrevas a decirle tío ante él jajajaja, también puedes contar con tu tío Dino y con Byakuran aunque aún no te ha conocido, y ni hablar de tus abuelos…tienes muchas personas con las que contar Mizuki- la bebé dejó de reír al notar como unas lágrimas caían por los ojos del castaño- Perdóname por hacer que tu mamá te odiara Mizuki, perdóname- al ver así a su papá la pequeña empezó a llorar, haciendo que el castaño se tranquilizara- _Mi dispiace il mio piccolo luna, _pero no puedo corresponder el amor que tu madre me tiene, porque yo amo a Haru. Tranquila pequeña, tranquila- trataba el castaño de tranquilizar a la bebé meciéndola, después de unos minutos la pequeña se tranquilizó y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, el castaño al ver que su hija quería dormir la colocó en la cuna esperando a que durmiera por completo. Cuando la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida, Tsuna se acercó a la frente de ella y depositó un suave beso- Duerme bien Mizuki- dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir de ahí.

Después de unos minutos, una sombra se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña bebé mirándola fijamente, su mano agarró tiernamente la cabeza de la pequeña haciendo que ella sonriera en sueños.

-Sufrirás mucho pequeña, más por el rechazo de tu madre, pero siempre estaré cuidándote y también mi dueña- después de eso la sombra desapareció dejando un silencio en la habitación.

-2786-

_Era un día normal en Namimori; Haru se encontraba sentada en la cama de su querido Tsuna mientras leía unos libros, estaba ahí porque Reborn le había pedido que ayudara a Tsuna con una materia. Haru gustosa aceptó a pesar de los reclamos que daba cierto castaño. Se encontraba leyendo unos ejercicios que le había dicho a Tsuna que hiciera mientras que él preparaba unos sándwiches._

_-Hahi! Al parecer Tsuna-san comprendió los ejercicios desuu~- dijo feliz la castaña al ver que la tutoría había servido- Aunque Haru se siente muy cansada- nerviosa miró por todo el cuarto para asegurarse que no había nadie, lentamente se fue acostando mientras abrazaba la almohada de Tsuna, cubriendo su rostro con ella- Que bien huele desuu- la castaña se sonrojó fuertemente –Hahi! Que estás haciendo Haru?- se preguntó la castaña en su mente, pero estaba realmente cansada, tardó mucho para que Tsuna comprendiera la lección y eso la tenía agotada, además que el agradable olor del castaño la hacía sentirse segura, lentamente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio que sentía._

_-Haru aquí están los sand…- el castaño se sorprendió al ver a la castaña completamente dormida- Debe de estar muy cansada- dijo mientras que recogía todos los libros que habían utilizado. Al acabar de recoger se dio cuenta que la castaña tenía abrazada su almohada, eso hizo que se sonrojara, pudo apreciar su cara de total tranquilidad así como ciertos mechones rebeldes. No sabía porque pero se fue acercando hasta tener la cara de Haru muy cerca que la suya- Te ves tan hermosa Haru- inconscientemente se fue acercando hasta poder rozar sus labios con los de la castaña, empezó un movimiento lento saboreándolos, cuando sintió que la castaña correspondía. Tsuna se sorprendió y rápidamente abrió los ojos viendo como Haru mantenía los ojos cerrados. Dejándose llevar el castaño cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación que ese beso había provocado. Cuando sintió la necesidad de aire, el castaño se separó de esos labios y pudo ver como Haru lo miraba adormilada, el castaño estaba nervioso, ¿cómo explicaría el porqué la besó?._

_-Tsuna-san- suspiró la castaña antes de caer dormida completamente. El castaño suspiró con tranquilidad, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello._

_-Ojalá recuerdes esto como un sueño- después beso rápidamente los labios de la castaña y la dejó dormir saliendo de la habitación. Sin saber que cerca de la ventana estaba Reborn._

_-Sí que eres un Dame-Tsuna, ni así te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Haru- dijo Reborn mirando a Haru dormir, para después desaparecer de ahí._

El castaño se encontraba tocando sus labios al recordar el dulce sabor de los labios de Haru. Eso había pasado antes de que Uni dijera la visión que había tenido. Hasta ahorita no se había arrepentido de besar a la castaña, además que era el recuerdo más preciado que tenía.

-_Ese fue el primer y último beso que te di mi primavera_- pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

-2786-

Mientras que en otro lugar…

No sabía porque había recordado ese sueño, lo había sentido tan real que inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a sus labios intentando recordar el calor de esos labios, pero era imposible porque ese era un sueño… ¿verdad?

-Haru-chan, ¿ocurre algo?- me pregunta Aki mientras que preparaba los biberones del bebé- Has estado pensativa últimamente- le sonrío despeinando su cabello rubio.

-No ocurre nada Aki- el me mira desconfiado- en verdad no ocurre nada-

-¿Peleaste con Byakuran-san?- al escuchar eso no evito reír, Byakuran es la última persona con la que pelearía.

-Jajajaja para nada Aki, es solo que he estado cansada últimamente- dije mientras ayudaba a Aki a preparar los biberones- Dejemos que se enfríen un poco-

-Nee Haru-chan,¿Aún quieres al tal Tsuna-san?- al escuchar decir el nombre de Tsuna me pongo nerviosa y sabía que Aki se había dado cuenta, a pesar de tener 10 años era muy inteligente.

-Si- digo en un susurro, Aki solo suspira- Pero he decidido olvidarlo-

-¿Lo olvidaras con Byakuran-san o con Enma-san?- esa pregunta me sorprendió- En serio, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que ellos sienten por ti?- dice Aki en tono burlón.

-No sé de lo que hablas Aki, además ellos son mis amigos- cuando sentí que los biberones estaban fríos, nos fuimos hacía el cuarto de Aki en donde estaban los gemelos, los cuales estaban impacientes por comer. Cargue a Natsu mientras que Aki cargó a Yuuto.

-Y no ves a ninguno como algo más?- me dice Aki con una sonrisa pícara mientras que mis mejillas adquirían un color carmín. Nisiquiera yo podía dejar pasar que tanto Enma-kun como Byakuran-san eran muy guapos, y que más de una vez los dos me han hecho sonrojar, Enma-kun a veces me ponía nerviosa cada vez que lo escuchaba habar y Byakuran-san me hacía sonrojar cuando me decía que era bella.

-No lo sé Aki, tal vez en un futuro- y con eso doy por terminada esa conversación.

Al acabar de darles de comer a los niños, Aki se quedó con ellos mientras que yo me iba a recoger la bilioteca. Mientras recogía, me di cuenta que uno de los cajones del escritorio de papá estaba cerrado con llave, nunca me había dado curiosidad lo que contenía…hasta ahora.

Rápidamente voy al cuarto de papá y busco en todos los cajones una llave que se pareciera a la cerradura del cajón. Al encontrarla, voy corriendo a la biblioteca y nerviosa abro el cajón. Dentro de ella se encontraba un álbum de fotos, y al lado estaba una carta y una tarjeta que mostraba a una mujer leyendo un libro.

Curiosa, agarro el álbum y me sorprendo al ver fotografías mía con tres niños, los mismos niños de mi sueño. En varias fotos me encontraba con el niño rubio, nos veíamos felices y no sabía porque mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. También veía fotos con los adultos y otras personas, pero me sorprendí más al ver en una fotografía a mamá.

-_Mamá los conocía_- era lo que pensaba al ver que salía en varias fotos –_¿Porque ninguno de los dos me habló sobre esto_?-

Al llegar al final del álbum pude observar una fotografía en donde estaba solo con el chico rubio, él se encontraba sonrojado mientras que yo le daba un beso en la mejilla. Inconscientemente sonreí, nos veíamos muy tiernos los dos, quité la fotografía del álbum y me di cuenta que había algo escrito detrás.

_Per la mia futura sposa Haru_

_Ti amo la mia bella primavera e mi ricorderò sempre_

_-Libertá_

A pesar de que no sabía mucho italiano me di cuenta de lo que decía y eso me hizo sonrojar. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado y sonriendo abracé la foto. Se me hacía demasiado tierno.

-Tal vez estaba enamorada de él cuando era niña- sonreí al pensarlo, pero…¿Por qué no lo recordaba?.

Dejé la foto en el escritorio y agarré la carta que estaba ahí, al abrirla me di cuenta que estaba en "japonés" y estaba dirigida hacia papá. Me doy cuenta que la fecha era de hace 4 años.

_Estimado Kazuo:_

_Te envió esta carta para saber cómo ha estado tu familia, de seguro la pequeña Haru ya ha de tener 12 años. Espero siga siendo una niña muy bella y sonriente. Al no saber noticias de ti, supongo que el poder de Haru no ha despertado. Debes de estar pendiente de ella, porque a pesar de que debilitamos su poder, no quiere decir que algún día se haga presente. Al ser así, lo más conveniente es de que vaya a Italia a entrenar con nuestra familia. Sabes que es lo mejor. Ni tu ni ella decidieron tener ese poder, pero debe ser por algo que la carta Arcana la eligió. Espero saber pronto de ti._

_Dante._

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no entendía nada de lo que la carta decía. ¿Familia? ¿Poder? ¿Carta Arcana?.

En eso mi vista se dirige a la carta que estaba también en el cajón. La carta mostraba una mujer con un libro en las manos. Lentamente acerco mi mano para poder agarrarla, cuando una luz sega mis ojos y me alejaba del escritorio.

Cuando pude acostumbrarme a la luz me di cuenta que frente de mi estaba una mujer muy hermosa, tenía el cabello negro y largo, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos negros mostraban bondad, vestía un largo vestido negro y en una de sus manos estaba un libro. Estaba muy sorprendida, mientras que ella me ofrecía una tierna sonrisa.

-Al fin recuerdas- dice con una melodiosa voz. Cuando de repente en mi mente varias imágenes se muestran, era yo jugando con 3 niños el cual uno de ellos era Libertá, después a mi madre y padre hablando con otros adultos, una gran mansión y también como Libertá y el peliazul peleaban por algo mientras que la niña de dos coletas no sabpia que hacer hasta que una ráfaga salía de mi cuerpo y en mi frente se observaba una media luna.

Abrí mis ojos y miré a la mujer con muchas dudas.

-¿Quién eres?- mi voz salió débil, eran muchas cosas de las que me había enterado.

-Soy _La Papesse_, ese es mi nombre arcano. Y tú eres la persona que posee mi poder-una parte de mí sabia que era verdad, cuando pude reconocer su voz.

-Tú eres la persona que hablaba en mis sueños- Ella asentía a lo que dije- pero, ¿porque hasta ahora?-

-Porque es el momento de que tus poderes despertaran-dice mientras se iba acercando a mi hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mi.

-Pero, ¿de qué poderes estás hablando?- ella seguía sonriendo cuando con un dedo tocó mi frente y solo pude escuchar un leve "eso…tú tienes que descubrirlo". Y lentamente la carta se depositó en mis manos y un leve tatuaje del ying-yang en la muñeca de mi mano izquierda.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Mis ojos se dirigen a la carta que antes había leído y tras mucho pensar lo decidí.

-Tengo que ponerme en contacto con Dante-

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Perdónenme por el retraso D: tuve muchas cosas que hacer en esta semana, hasta hoy pude acabar de escribir este capitulo el cual siento que es muy corto ;_;

Bueno, que piensan de ese capitulo? aun sigue el 2786, aww se me hizo tan tierno un Tsuna papá :') y sobre el OC pues se llama Libertá y es del anime La storia della arcana famiglia, aunque no he visto ese anime completo, Libertá es el personaje que más me gusta de este anime y se me hizo muy atractivo que estuviera con Haru, además que los dos animes se trata de italianos :P

A propósito...no se nada de italiano, nada nadita de nada así que todo lo que vean en italiano es gracias a google traductor :( algún día aprenderé italiano :P

Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan desde el primer capitulo :) sus comentarios me hacen seguir con el fic.

**Datos curiosos:**

-Yuuto no significa invierno, de hecho significa amable, agradable, cariñoso. No pude poner el nombre de Fuyu que significa invierno porque es nombre de niña.

-Mizuki significa bella luna. Batallé demasiado para el nombre de la hija de Tsuna, estaba entre Natsuki (luna de verano), Sora (Cielo) y Mitsuki (luz de luna).

-Estaba buscando cuales eran las cartas arcanas y descubrí que eran de tarot, al leerlas todas en wikipedia me llamó mucho la atención La papesse (La sacerdotisa) y al buscarlo...Todo lo que leía me describía a Haru, es la carta perfecta para ella. si pueden busquenla :D y se los juro que así pasó de hecho nunca había escuchado sobre las cartas arcana y el tarot.

Y bueno eso es todo :) espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo :'(

Adiós!


	8. Sonrisa

Capitulo 7- Sonrisa

-10086-

He notado muy extraña a Haru-chan, a pesar que cuando está conmigo siempre sonríe puedo sentir que algo le preocupa. Como he estado haciendo desde que sus padres fallecieron fui a recogerla a su trabajo para ir a la estancia por Aki y los gemelos. Mientras caminábamos ella hablaba de cómo le había ido en su trabajo, yo solo la observaba, había cambiado últimamente, su cabello antes corto ahora estaba por debajo de sus hombros, ya no usaba su típica cola de caballo, además que ya no hablaba en tercera persona.

-_Qué lástima se veía muy dulce hablando así_- pensé pero la verdad la nueva Haru era mucho más hermosa, a pesar de no usar tanto maquillaje se veía muy madura, nada que ver con la Haru de hace un tiempo.

-¿Byakuran-san estas escuchando?- me quedé perdido mirando sus ojos cafés por unos momentos hasta que reaccioné- ¿Estás bien Byakuran?- pregunta preocupada mientras que sonrió –_nunca dejará de preocuparse por las demás personas_- en eso pude notar como lentamente su cara se acercaba a la mía, mis ojos no podían dejar de ver sus labios rosas, pero solo siento como su frente toca la mía. Se queda así unos segundos y luego se separa confundida- Al parecer no tienes fiebre- .

-Pfftt Jajajaja- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras ella estaba preocupada pensando que tenía fiebre yo en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en besarla.

-Ahora de que te ríes?, Si que eres raro Byakuran-san- dice viéndome como si estuviera loco y eso hizo reírme más. Es la única persona que me ha hecho reír así. Sin poderlo evitar una de mis manos toca su mejilla, su rostro se muestra confundido mientras que yo muestro una cara seria. Desde hace un tiempo que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Haru, lo que antes eran bromas para hacerla sonrojar ahora todo era verdad, estaba enamorado de ella.

Lentamente mi rostro se va acercando al de ella, ella no hace nada por detenerme, mientras que yo me pierdo en esos ojos color café, puedo sentir como mi su respiración choca con mis labios, estábamos muy cerca...

-Detente…porfavor Byakuran-san- Me detengo al escuchar estas palabras, aunque no lo expresé dentro de mi me sentía triste. Me separé de ella y puedo apreciar unas pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Sabía lo que significaba. Mis manos recorren sus mejillas tratando de desaparecer esas lágrimas, le muestro una sonrisa falsa para tratar de calmarla, pero ella no me cree, es la única persona que me conoce realmente- Perdóname Byakuran-san…pero y-yo…yo…no puedo- al verla así la envuelvo en un abrazo, ella solo se deja abrazar mientras oculta su cabeza en mi pecho, se que lo hace para que no sintiera su rechazo, porque aunque ella no me lo ha dicho estoy consciente de que solo me quiere como amigo…y solo eso.

-Tranquila Haru…está bien- muerdo mi labio para decir esa mentira-Lo entiendo- siento como ella deja de llorar pero no se separa de mi pecho, así nos quedamos unos minutos, hasta que ella se separó de mi, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de mi, nos miramos fijamente…tenía que decirle- Te quiero Haru- ella muerde su labio, pero no deja de mirarme- te quiero como nunca a nadie he querido- ella se sorprendió y estoy seguro que ella se siente mal por no corresponderme- y es por eso que tengo que alejarme de ti- después de decir eso acerco mis labios a sus labios rápidamente, solo cuestión de segundos…pero quería tener un beso de ella, el último beso. Ella se queda en shock, y aprovecho para irme de ahí. Caminaba sin mirar atrás hasta que sentí como su mano agarra mi brazo haciendo que voltee a verla.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Por qué tienes que alejarte?- Puedo ver desesperación en sus ojos.

-Tengo que ir a Italia- no quería decírselo, no en este momento- Uni ha decidido que seremos aliados de Vongola, por lo tanto al ser uno de los jefes de la familia tengo que estar junto a ella- Haru baja su mirada, no me gustaba hablar de Vongola, cada vez que pensaba en Tsunayoshi una furia crecía en mi.

-Lo entiendo- la miré sorprendida, mantenía la misma postura, no podía darme cuenta de lo que pensaba- Es tu deber- su mano deja de agarrar mi brazo- ¿Cuándo te irás?-

-Dentro de 4 días- por fin sus ojos me miran, supongo que no esperaba que me fuera en poco tiempo.

-Y cuando planeabas decírmelo?- dice molesta- No se supone que somos ami..-detiene lo que iba a decir, mientras que desvía su mirada, yo solo sonrío.

-Somos amigos- vuelve a mirarme- a pesar de mis sentimientos, aún somos amigos y nunca te dejaré sola- una débil sonrisa se muestra en su cara, me acerco a ella hasta que mis labios están cerca de su oído- y no me daré por vencido para conseguir tu amor- después de eso beso su mejilla…muy cerca de sus labios los cuales ya había besado (aunque sea por unos segundos). Ella muestra un tierno sonrojo y una gran sonrisa que hace que me quede embobado viéndola.

-Se que nunca me dejarás sola- me sorprendo al escucharla con tanta seguridad, y eso me hace sentir feliz. Tímidamente ella agarra mi mano y así nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Puedo notar como ella mira hacia otro lugar aún con las mejillas rojas.

-_Eres única Haru…totalmente única- _y pensando en eso, aferro su mano con la mía.

-10086-

Después que recupere algunos de mis recuerdos y encontrara la carta hacia mi padre traté de contactarme con mamá, pero era como si ella hubiera desaparecido de la Tierra. Eso hizo que me preocupara, pero sabía bien porque lo había hecho.

-_Ella no me quiere, y por lo tanto prefirió olvidarse de mí_-no puedo evitar sentir tristeza al pensar en eso, pero rápidamente trato de olvidarme de eso.

La razón por la que quería contactarme con ella era porque quería saber sobre mi pasado, ese pasado que olvidé. Quería que respondiera muchas de mis dudas y también saber cómo contactar al señor Dante.

Me quedé viendo la carta por unos momentos, hasta que supe que hacer. Rápidamente escribí una carta hacia él y escribí la dirección que tenía la carta de mi padre. Y me sorprendí al ver de dónde venía…

-_Italia?... no puede ser posible_- pienso con sarcasmo- _es que mi destino es estar con un Italiano o qué?_- dejé mis ironías y escribí la dirección. Al acabar de escribirla, voy al cuarto de Aki que está jugando con los gemelos, le digo que tenía algo que hacer y que no tardaría y me dirijo a la oficina de correo.

Después de mandar la carta, camino hacia mi casa. Mientras que caminaba tuve que pasar por la cafetería en donde trabajo y una mirada de tristeza se coloca en mi cara. Desde hace unos días que Byakuran-san se había ido, a pesar de no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, me alegré al saber que no dejaríamos de ser amigos, y lo extrañaba.

Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con la espalda de una persona. El impacto no había sido muy fuerte, solo me había lastimado un poco la nariz.

-Sí que duele- pensé y apenas me iba a disculpar con la persona con la que choqué, pero al verlo un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Él era alto, tenía el cabello color negro y se podía apreciar en su cara algunas cicatrices, pero lo que hacía que tuviera escalofríos era esa mirada roja, me quedé en silencio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, no sabía porque pero me atraían. Él se veía molesto al no decir palabra alguna.

-L-o sien-to- dije mientras tartamudeaba, escuche un leve _Tsk_ que provenía de él y fue cuando me di cuenta, era mi culpa porque iba distraída pero él también tenía la culpa, para que se quedaba parado y aparte de que me disculpaba me miraba como si fuera poca cosa.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, basura- dice de forma grosera, me enojé por eso –_A quien le dice basura desuu~-_

-Oye no tienes ningún derecho a decirme de esa manera- se me olvidó por completo el dolor en mi nariz y lo mire retadoramente, en verdad me molestaba ese tipo de personas.

-Tsk yo hablo como quiera _basura_- argg estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando en eso suena mi celular, suspire para tranquilizarme y mire mi celular, al ver que era una llamada de Aki, solo mire a esa persona con enojo y me fui de ahí mientras contestaba el celular. Pero algo en él se me hacía familiar –_De seguro lo vi en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo en donde_- pensé confundida pero me olvide al escuchar la voz de Aki por el celular

El joven miraba por donde se había ido la castaña, algo en ella le llamaba la atención pero no sabía porque –Tsk- chistó el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a donde estaban sus súbditos, esperando poder darle una paliza a ciertas _escorias._

Cuando acabé de hablar con Aki, decidí ir al parque en donde antes todos los chicos nos juntábamos, aunque aún dolía recordarlos, era un dolor soportable, miraba con tristeza los lugares que acostumbrábamos frecuentar en ese parque pero mi favorito eran unas bancas que daban hacía un río. Me dirigía para allá cuando vi a un joven sentado en unas de esas bancas, solo veía su espalda y un gorro tapaba su cabello, pero al verlo de espaldas algo me hizo recordar a –_Tsuna-san_-pensé con nerviosismo mientras me quedaba quieta,¿ Y si era él? ¿Que hacía en Namimori?.

Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero a pesar de que mi corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, no iba a huir, ya no era una chica cobarde, debía enfrentar lo malo de mi pasado y uno de los capítulos eran los Vongola. Así que me acerqué hasta quedar en frente de él y me sorprendí al ver a un joven con cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Pude observar que él también se sorprendió al verme…era Basil-kun.

-Miura-san-sonreí al verlo, a pesar que no quería saber nada de los Vongola, Basil había sido una persona muy amable conmigo cuando estábamos en el futuro y le tenia respeto.

-Basil-kun, Hola!- exclamé mientras me sentaba al lado de él, escuché como suspiraba e hizo una sonrisa –l_as sonrisas de Basil-kun son tan cálidas_- pensé mientras me quedaba unos instantes embobada con su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo ha estado Miura-san?-después de eso empezamos a platicar, trataba de no preguntar por los chicos y tampoco decirle por lo que he pasado, no quería que se preocupara.

-Y ¿qué haces en Namimori Basil-kun?- note que se puso nervioso, tal vez estaba en una misión y no podía contarme.

-Lo que pasa es que…-se mostraba pensativo, estaba a punto de decirle que no era necesario que me dijera cuando él respondió- pensé que Sawada-dono estaba en Namimori así que venía a visitarlo- justo el nombre que no quería escuchar.

-Oh ya veo- trato de mostrarme desinteresada, pero noto como me mira fijamente.

-Perdón- dijo, eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Porque pides perdón Basil-kun?- dije confundida, él solo me miro con tristeza.

-Por haber dicho el nombre de Sawada-dono, perdón Miura-san- nos quedamos los dos en silencio, ya no lo miraba a él sino que mis ojos miraban ahora hacia el río, suspiro, Basil-kun no tenía la culpa de nada, tampoco tenía la culpa de que aun me doliera escuchar el nombre de Tsuna-san.

-No te preocupes Basil-kun, es normal que vinieras a visitarlo, después de todo es alguien importante para ti- dije aun sin mirarlo- además eso ya es pasado, ellos ya están en el pasado- pude ver que le sorprendió mis palabras pero es la verdad, no podía martirizarme por ellos.

-Entiendo- y así los dos nos quedamos viendo el río por unos segundos.

-Oh es verdad, Basil-kun cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?- pregunté mientras volteaba a verlo pero por accidente nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, rápidamente me sonrojé y él solo balbuceaba nervioso.

-Lo siento, es solo que tenías algo en el cabello, en verdad lo siento- me dio mucha gracia su nerviosismo y no pude evitar reír, él me miró confundido pero luego me acompañó con su risa.

-Jajajaj no pasa nada Basil-kun, pero para la próxima que quieras besarme mejor llévame a comer antes- dije en broma y eso hizo que él se sonrojora por lo cual reí más fuerte- Ya ya, cuánto tiempo se quedará?- volví a preguntar tratando de dejar de reír.

-Ehh quiere verme mas seguido Miura-san- dijo en forma "seductora" y eso hizo reírme aun más- Jajaja no lo sé, aunque sería buena idea pedir unas vacaciones-

-Si no tiene en donde quedarse puede quedarse en mi casa- le ofrecí, sabía que cuando venía se quedaba en casa de Tsuna-san pero al no estar él se me hace mal que pague un hotel.

-Gracias Miura-san , pero creo que no me quedare por mucho tiempo, máximo unos días- me dice sonriendo, en verdad que me gustan sus sonrisas.

-Bueno eres bienvenido en mi casa, déjame te paso mi celular por si necesitas algo- él asintió y le pasé mi numero de celular y mi correo, nos quedámos platicando un rato hasta que me di cuenta que estaba anocheciendo, rápidamente me paré de la banca asustada.

-Ocurre algo Miura-san?- me dice preocupado, no le contesto ya que estaba marcando al número de Aki.

-Bueno- escucho en la otra línea.

-Aki, están bien? Perdón por no haber llegado pero me encontré con un amigo y nos quedamos platicando- dije en forma rápida, que clase de hermana soy si dejé a mis tres hermanos solos en la casa.

-Jajajajaja- al escuchar la risa de Aki inconscientemente formé un puchero, mira que reírse mientras yo me preocupaba- No pasa nada Haru, los monstruillos están plácidamente dormidos, de hecho me preocupa que se la pasen dormidos toda la tarde- suspire aliviada al escuchar eso y una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro, los pequeños no nos daba nada de problemas a Aki o a mi- y dime ¿Quién es tu _amigo_?- pude notar a que se refería Aki con amigo _– Y quien se supone que es el mayor_?- pensé, a veces Aki se comportaba como un adolescente chismoso –_Ya está entrando a la adolescencia_- reí en mi mente, no importa así lo quería.

-Un amigo que vino de visita a Japón, nos encontramos sin querer y…cuando llegue te cuento – dije mientras volvía a sentarme en la banca, Basil solo me sonreía esperando.

-Está bien, no te preocupes por nosotros y no llegues tan noche, te quiero- y me colgó…me colgó!

-Me colgó!- exclamé sorprendida, ese niño me había colgado. Basil-kun empezó a reír-Porque te ríes?-

-Hiciste un puchero muy tierno- me dice sin parar de reír y yo solo me sonrojé –Oh por dios, que vergüenza- pensé tapando mi cara- Lo mejor será que te acompañe a tu casa- me dice poníendose de pie y dándome una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-No es necesario- dije aceptando su mano- Mi casa no está tan lejos de aquí- aseguré

-De acuerdo, pero te acompañaré mientras salimos del parque- ya que hacía, asi que acepté.

Al salir del parque me despedí de él y recordarle que si necesitaba algo me llamara, él sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, luego me di media vuelta y seguí con mi camino.

-_Él será alguien muy especial para ti_- escuché en mi mente e inconscientemente voltee solo para mirar su espalda alejarse y sonreí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte un hombre robusto y de piel color morena miraba una carta que hace unos días acababa de llegar, estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escrito ahí, pero sin duda lo que más le preocupaba era lo último.

…_Tal vez me tome por loca ya que no nos conocemos, pero algo me dice que usted puede explicarme que está pasando. La razón por la cual lo contacto es que acabo de hablar con La Papese, si aunque no me crea, quiero saber que es el poder arcano y porque no recuerdo muchas cosas que viví de niña. Estoy confundida y la única persona que tal vez puede contestar a mis preguntas es usted._

_Atte. Haru Miura_

-Así que por fin ha despertado su poder, no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme- dice el hombre pensativo.

Después de unos segundos se escucha como alguien toca a la puerta .

-Adelante- dice y por la puerta entra un joven de tez morena, cabello gris y un parche cubriendo sus ojos así como atrás de él se ve un joven casi de la misma edad que el primero, de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

-Nos mandaste llamar Dante?- pregunta el moreno mientras se sientan en una silla.

-Así es Debito, tengo una misión para ustedes- dice Dante mirándolos a los dos seriamente.

-De que se trata Dante, tengo hambre- dice despreocupado el castaño.

-Viajarán a Japón- eso sorprende a los dos jóvenes- Irán por una persona, aquí está su nombre y su dirección así como una fotografía- dice Dante entregándole al peliblanco un sobre amarillo, este abre el sobre y saca de ahí la fotografía de una joven de tez blanca, cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos castaños.

-Wooow si que hermosa _la principessa_-después de decir eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del moreno mayor.

-Ten mas respeto Debito, dentro del sobre viene también una carta, quiero que se la entreguen al llegar a Japón, parten mañana temprano, pueden irse- los dos jóvenes se levantan y salen de la habitación.

-_Pronto llegaras a nuestra familia Haru, portadora de la segunda carta arcana La Papesse_-

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora:<p>

Primero que nada perdón por no haber actualizado u.u la tesis me tenía ocupada además que la inspiración se fue y hasta hoy regresó :(

Espero que les guste el capitulo, falta poco para que Haru esté con Libertá :3 y awww como amo a AKi *-* quiero un hermano así *-* el próximo capitulo espero subirlo pronto, presiento que el sabado...aun no lo sé. Jajajaja ando deprimida por el final de naruto, la verdad no me gustó en nada el final :/ pero yaa algún dia lo superaré :D

Muchas gracias a las que aun siguen este fic :) cuidense mucho a todas y see you next chapter~

:)

:)


	9. Bienvenida

Capitulo 8- Bienvenida

Ha pasado más de un año. Tiempo en donde han pasado demasiadas cosas, las personas a las que más quería me dejaron, mis padres se separaron y mi padre se volvió a casar, conocí a mi hermano, perdí a mi segunda mamá junto con mi papá y ahora estoy cuidando a mis tres queridos hermanos.

Han pasado muchas cosas pero eso me ha hecho ver el mundo real.

Este día oficialmente terminaba mi segundo año de preparatoria. Agarré mi mochila y salí del salón. Todas se despedían entre ellas ya que empezaban las vacaciones. Yo no tenía amigas con la cual despedirme, todas las chicas de Midori se me hacían tan superficiales y frívolas que se me dificultó hacer amistad con ellas.

Era la última semana de marzo y las flores de cerezo podían verse en la calle, sonreí ya que era mi época del año favorita: Primavera. Mientras caminaba a mi hogar no podía dejar de extrañar a Byakuran-kun, normalmente él me recogería de la preparatoria y me acompañaría al trabajo.

Hace unos días que Basil-kun se fue, solo se quedó durante una semana hasta que Tsuna-san le habló para que regresara a Italia.

A pesar de que ha pasado un tiempo…aun sigo extrañando a los chicos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré para olvidarlos?

Al doblar la esquina aprecié un coche negro demasiado sospechoso fuera de la casa, corrí hacia la casa, preocupada por Aki y los gemelos, pero en la entrada de la casa se encontraban dos jóvenes de alta estatura, con trajes negros y tratando de abrir la puerta de mi casa…espera!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dije en forma seria y cruzando mis brazos, al momento de escucharme los dos voltearon a verme, el castaño miró una fotografía que tenía en la mano y sonrío mientras que el peli plateado no dejaba de mirarme fijamente –_me pone muy nerviosa_- pensé pero no lo demostré, tenía que mostrarme firme.

-_È lei?_-pregunta el de parche mientras que el castaño asiente, pude apreciar que hablaban en Italiano- _Questo sarà divertente_- y volvió a sonreí antes de que la puerta lo empujara y lo hiciera caer al suelo.

De la puerta salió Aki poniéndose frente a mí y con los brazos extendidos.

-No sé qué es lo que quieren pero no le harán nada a mi hermana- estaba confundida, pero las palabras de Aki hicieron que sientiera una calidez en mi corazón.

-No planeamos hacerle nada a tu hermana- dice en el suelo el peli plateado mientras que el castaño lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-De hecho vinimos de parte de alguien- eso hizo que recordara a – vinimos de parte de Dante.

-_Ese nombre_-pensé

-No conocemos a ningún Dante- dice mi hermano aun mirándolos retadoramente.

-Mira chiquillo- el peligris se acercaba a Aki pero en ese momento no lo dejé continuar, ya que me puse frente a él, cubriendo a Aki –_Nadie le hace nada a mi hermano_-

-Como puedo saber que en verdad vienen de parte de Dante-san?- pregunté con desconfianza, el peli plateado solo hizo un chasquido y de su saco negro sacó una carta.

La tomé y empecé a leerla

_Haru:_

_Desde hace tiempo que no tenía comunicación con ustedes. Me siento realmente triste al enterarme que mi gran amigo Kazuo ha fallecido al igual que su pareja, también estoy sorprendido por la separación de Kazuo y Ayami. Estoy realmente sorprendido que te estés haciendo cargo de tus hermanos tu sóla, realmente admirable. Pero eso no es por lo cual te mando esta carta. Al parecer y por lo que escribiste en tu anterior carta es que tu poder Arcano ha despertado. Haru tu eres la portadora de la segunda carta Arcana: La Papesse. Al ser su portadora eres capaz de utilizar poderes que ella te otorga, estos poderes son muy peligrosos si no entrenas, podrías hasta dañar a tu familia. Hace tiempo hablé con tu padre sobre esto y la decisión de él fue sellar esos poderes, pero es normal que algún día estos poderes despierten. Lo mejor es que viajes a Italia y aquí recibas un entrenamiento para que controles tus poderes. Debito y Pace los acompañará en el viaje, porque si tu vendrás a Italia junto con tus hermanos. Realmente espero que tu respuesta sea positiva y puedes pensar el tiempo que quieras, pero antes de que pase algo es mejor que entrenes._

_Dante_

Aki me miraba mientras leía la carta, las dos personas (las cuales deducía que eran Debito y Pace) me miraban también. Un silencio reinó mientras que yo procesaba todo lo que decía la carta.

-¿Ustedes?...- no sabía que preguntar.

-Mi nombre es Pace y él es Debito- dice el castaño- Cual es tu respuesta Haru?- dice en forma seria. Yo no sabía que decir, pero una frase reinaba en mi mente: _Estos poderes son muy peligrosos si no entrenas, podrías hasta dañar a tu familia._

_-_Puedo dañar a mi familia?- me pregunté en voz alta haciendo que Aki me mirara preocupado. Tanto Debito como Pace se mantenían en silencio, al parecer pensando la respuesta.

-Si- fue la respuesta que me dio el peli plateado. Sentía que mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón latía muy rápido- Pero antes de que tus poderes crezcan tendrás un entrenamiento para que no dañes a nadie-una parte de mi creyó en lo que el peli plateado decía y traté de controlarme.

-¿Poderes?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo a la defensiva Aki- ¿Qué está pasando Haru?- voltea hacia mí tratando de que le respondiera, yo me mantenía pensando- Haru?-

-Aki, tú me seguirías a donde fuera?- esa pregunta sorprendió a Aki pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-De que hablas Haru?-

-Dime Aki tu estarías a mi lado aunque pueda hacerte daño?- tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que me abandonara, que me dejara sola como ellos.

-No- mordí mis labios tratando de tranquilizar las ganas de llorar- Yo siempre estaré contigo Haru, te seguiré a donde sea y nunca te dejaré sola, eres mi hermana, mi amada hermana- y lo abracé, porque sabía que lo que Aki decía era cierto, porque a pesar de tener once años era muy maduro para su edad, ya no iba a estar sola.

-Gracias- susurre en su oído mientras me separaba de él, mire fijamente a los dos jóvenes – Acepto, iremos con ustedes a Italia, no quiero que mis poderes dañen a las personas que más quiero- ellos solo sonrieron y Aki tomaba mi mano.

_-¿Esto será lo mejor?-_ pensé -_ya no hay vuelta atrás_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión Vongola, un castaño caminaba por los pasillos, estaba cansado de la situación que tenía con Kyoko.

Al llegar a la puerta de ella solamente abrió la puerta sin tocar antes, encontrando a la joven acomodando unas cosas.

-Vaya Tsuna-kun que alegría verte- dijo irónicamente.

-Tú eres la que se la pasa escondiéndose de mi- le reprochó el castaño- además sabes que tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

-Oh es verdad, que día escogió el noveno para la boda- dijo la ojimiel.

-No lo sé y como se lo dije a él te lo diré a ti, no pienso casarme contigo Kyoko- la mujer al escuchar eso cambió su cara de indiferencia a una de molestia.

-¿Por qué no? Hemos tenido relaciones y hasta tenemos una hija, soy tu prometida Tsunayoshi- le reclamó la joven, ya estaba cansada, al principio se sintió la peor mujer del mundo al acostarse con el hombre que quería su mejor amiga, pero ella también quería a Tsuna, así que decidió ser egoísta- Recuerda a la pequeña Mizuki, ella necesita que sus padres estén juntos.

-De ella es de lo que quiero hablar- dijo Tsuna seriamente ignorando lo que Kyoko había dicho- Desde que nació no la has visto más que una vez, ni siquiera para alimentarla estás con ella, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kyoko?

-No estoy preparada para ser madre- fue la simple respuesta que le dio- Tsuna-kun tengo 16 años, no soy lo suficiente madura para encargarme de un bebé-

-Madura dices? Por favor Kyoko, ninguno de los dos somos los suficiente maduros para serlo, pero es nuestra hija, ella necesita de su madre , ninguno de los dos pensamos que seríamos padres a esta edad pero lo somos, tenemos que hacernos responsables de Mizuki- trata el castaño de convencerla.

-Y por eso tenemos que casarnos- Tsuna solo la miró- Tu mismo lo has dicho Tsuna-kun, Mizuki necesita a su madre y a su padre juntos, que dirá la gente al saber que Mizuki nació sin estar dentro de un matrimonio?, acaso quieres que tu hija pase vergüenza?-

-Basta Kyoko, de verdad me estás diciendo estas palabras?- dijo Tsuna molesto, jamás pensó que Kyoko se comportara así- No me casaré contigo Kyoko y tu sabes porque-

-Es por Haru verdad!- gritó la ojimiel- Entiéndelo Tsuna ya la perdiste para siempre, ella nunca te aceptará, tú mismo la has alejado de ti- el castaño solo agachó su cabeza, lo que Kyoko decía era verdad- además, poco duró su amor por ti- Tsuna la miró fijamente esperando la respuesta a esa afirmación- ya que apenas te fuiste y empezó a coquetear con Enma-san y Byakuran-san-

-Eso no es ciert…- no logró completar la frase ya que la joven lo interrumpió.

-Ah no, tú te has dado cuenta que Enma-san siente algo por Haru y Uni-chan me ha dicho que Byakuran-san también, se nota que no pierde el tiempo, si no consiguió ser la esposa del Jefe Vongola lo será con otra familia- dice la chica con sorna – y sobre Mizuki seré una buena madre a cambio que te cases conmigo Tsuna-kun, nuestro destino es estar juntos- la joven se acerca al castaño y le da un beso rápido en los labios, después de eso salió del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró a un peliplateado recargado en la pared fumando un cigarrillo. Este la miró de forma fría haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por la espalda de la chica. Ignorando lo nerviosa que estaba decidió pasarlo de largo pero al instante fue apresada entre la pared y el chico.

-¿Se puede saber porque le dijiste todo eso al décimo?- dice con furia Gokudera.

-Estabas espiando!- exclama Kyoko enfadada, él no tenía derecho a escuchar esa conversación.

-Contesta lo que digo mujer!- desesperado el peliplateado golpea con el puño la pared haciendo que la chica de un salto.

-Porque todo lo que dije es verdad, Tsuna es mío, pero nunca me atreví a confesarme porque Haru también lo quería- me mordí el labio- yo veía a Haru como mi mejor amiga, las dos enamoradas del mismo chico pero ninguna le dijo nada, además sé que no le soy indiferente a Tsuna-kun, por algo se acostó conmigo.

-Tú y yo sabemos que el décimo se acostó contigo solo por desesperación, eres tan egoísta por querer tener el amor de él sin importarte que el décimo está enamorado de Haru- dentro de la chica crecía una gran furia al escuchar eso- además tu y Haru son diferentes- la chica lo mira confundida- Tu decidiste callar lo que sentías por el décimo sabiendo que él te quería, decidiste no luchar por él, no darte cuenta que en verdad lo querías- la chica se quedó callada- en cambio Haru a pesar de que sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti siguió luchando por él, siguió apoyándolo, preocupándose y guardando su amor para no hacerte daño, porque esa es la clase de chica que es Haru , que piensa en sus amigos antes que en ella- Gokudera solo sonríe amargamente- Y es por eso que el décimo se enamoró de ella, mientras que tu por miedo lo perdiste- el chico se separa de ella y da la vuelta para irse.

-Tú que sabes!- exclama la ojimiel- tu que sabes sobre mí, si es verdad tuve miedo, miedo de aceptar estar enamorado de un chico débil, pero siempre pensé en Haru, pensé en lo triste que se pondría al quitarle a Tsuna, porque ella era mi amiga, pero ya no, yo amo a Tsuna y sé que él a mi también, es por eso que haré todo lo posible por tenerlo a mi lado- el peliplateado voltea y se queda en silencio observando a Kyoko, la cual apretaba sus puños con furia y unas pequeñas lágrimas se liberaban de sus ojos.

-Y es por eso que eres diferente a Haru- vuelve a decir Gokudera- Si en verdad amaras al décimo no lo harías sufrir diciéndole todo lo que le dijiste- la chica cubre su rostro con sus manos mientras el peliplateado da media vuelta- El amor no es egoísta, dime cual de las dos en verdad está enamorada-

-¿Porque? ¿Porque la defiendes tanto?- susurra Kyoko.

-Porque la amo- eso sorprende a la chica- Es por eso que la defenderé siempre-

-¿A pesar que ella no sienta lo mismo que tú? Patético-

-Tal vez, pero lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, no importa con quien sea- y al decir eso siguió caminando hasta perderse dejando a la chica sola en el pasillo.

-Patético- y Kyoko cayó de rodillas llorando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar…

Una mujer de 35 años de edad mostraba una sonrisa al voltear a ver a los invitados mientras ellos aplaudían.

Ella vestía un hermoso y largo vestido blanco, miró en dirección a su mano entrelazada con otra mano y volteó a ver a la persona dueña de esa mano y sonrió más.

-Ayumi es hora de irnos- dice el hombre que estaba junto a ella, la mujer asiente mientras que de fondo se escuchaba un "que viva los novios".

Su objetivo se había logrado

-Claro amor- dice con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad

Y nadie se interpondrá en el….ni siquiera su hija

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La castaña miraba por la ventana del avión la gran ciudad. Al lado de ella iba su hermano jugando con Natsu mientras que Yuuto estaba dormido en los brazos de ella.

Al arribar el avión, sus acompañantes fueron por las mochilas y al salir del aeropuerto una limosina negra esperaba por ellos.

Aki se emocionó ya que nunca había visto una limosina y a ella solo le dio un escalofrió al verla.

Haru no podía negar que la ciudad era hermosa, se maravilló con la vista del mar, aunque no tanto al momento de partir en el barco hacia la isla en donde vivirían. Pero al llegar a esta todo el mareo se esfumó, era una isla hermosa, o eso fue lo que ella pensó.

Pero se quedó sin palabras al ver la hermosa mansión frente a ellos; tanto que ella como Aki se quedaron en shock, ya que jamás pensaron vivir en una mansión.

-Vamos Haru-chan- dice Pace agarrando de la mano a la castaña y caminando hacia la entrada pero antes de llegar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres, uno de tez morena y otro de tez blanca con cabello y barba castaña.

Tanto Pace como Debito saludaron con una reverencia.

-Dante-san?- dijo con duda, de acuerdo a sus recuerdos Dante era…

-Haru- habló el hombre de tez morena, así que no se equivocaba.

-Así que tu eres Haru Miura – dice el otro hombre- pasen- después de eso dio media vuelta y entró a la mansión, seguido de Dante, Pace y Debito. Ella se quedó en la entrada cargando a Natsu y Aki cargando a Yuuto.

-Hermana?- susurra con duda Aki.

-Entremos- dice Haru con determinación.

Apenas dio un paso dentro de la casa se encontró con muchas personas y en medio de ellas estaba el hombre con barba.

-Te presentaré- dice.

-Él es Jolly- señala a un hombre de cabello negro y lentes.

-Él es Luca- ahora señala a un pelinegro con un sombrero, parecía como un mayordomo.

-Ellos son Pace y Debito, ya los conocías- yo solo asiento.

-Él es Dante- ahora señala al moreno con un tatuaje.

-Él es Nova – señala a un peliazul de mirada seria, nos miramos detenidamente hasta que el hombre vuelve a hablar.

- Él es Libertà- mi mirada se detiene en un rubio de ojos color verde, él me mira fijamente puedo notar sorpresa en su mirada. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente – _¿Qué me pasa?_- pienso mientras que inconscientemente mis mejillas toman un leve color carmesí.

- Ella es mi hija Felicità- Ahora mi mirada se dirige a la joven de cabello anaranjado y con dos coletas.

-Ella es mi hermosa esposa Sumire y por último mi nombre es Mondo pero todos me dicen "_Papà_"- él se acerca hacia nosotros y deposita su mano arriba de nuestras cabezas.

-Bienvenidos a La Arcana Famiglia-

_Y en ese momento no imaginé que mi vida cambiaría..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Hola!, aquí está el siguiente capitulo del fic :D

Es el capitulo que mas trabajo me costó ya que lo empecé a escribir hace tres semanas creo y hasta hoy lo terminé.

Realmente espero que les guste :)

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan un review, que siguen o le dan favorito al fic, me hacen muy feliz y con ganas de escribir...aunque me tarde poquito jajaja

Los dejo porque es super tarde ya y me estoy muriendo D:

**Pregunta:** ¿Como se imaginarían el re-encuentro de Haru y los Vongola? me encantaría saber su opinión, expresense todo lo que quieran :)

Nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo, los quiero :3


End file.
